History Still Repeats Itself
by jayrob89
Summary: The Conclusion to the epic entitled "History Repeats Itself" by Author of Ice and Fire. Read History Repeats Itself first ; this conclusion is merely a tribute to the epic she created.
1. Chapter 58: End of Intermission

**Chapter 58: End of Intermission**

**********A Message from the Gamemakers*********

This broadcast is to ensure that all viewers throughout Panem are informed on the nine, we repeat, nine tributes still in play in the First Annual Hunger Games.

District 1: Tesla Sinclair

District 2: Andromeda Eriae-Chance Hensley

District 3: Adia James

District 5: Samantha Marie Hoffman-Aemillius "Del" Lewellyn

District 6: Riri Kramer

District 8: Tullia "Tully" O'Doyle

District 11: Kale Hackberry

May the odds be ever in your favor!

*********We now return you to the live feeds of the arena*********


	2. Chapter 59: Hunger

**Content Warning: Pretty much for this whole conclusion, as I'm trying to match the writing style of Author of Ice and FIre as well as I can, the content will be much the same. This includes swearing, violence, angst, all that stuff you've come to expect already. Again, I would really appreciate the feedback, especially from those of you who have read the whole story up til this point. Thanks!**

**Chapter 59: Hunger**

**Tullia "Tully" O'Doyle, 17, District 8**

I've been walking for hours. So many hours. And I don't know why the anthem hasn't sounded yet. Has it really not been a whole day since….?

_Since we lost another friend?_

_Since our alliance disintegrated?_

_Ever since I walked away, I regretted leaving Adia behind. I just couldn't process everything. Riri killing Arc, and then her telling Adia that I was the one that pushed Bolt and led to his death. I could have explained what I remember happening, that it was an accident…_

_But I just walked away, just like I ran away, leaving him behind...leaving...Magnus._

Every time I think about him, I seem to feel different emotions. At first it was just a deep sadness. Then it was confusion. Then guilt. Why do all the people around me end up getting hurt? Or worse, killed? I can only come up with two possible answers to that question: Either I have been so self-absorbed that I don't see why people would be my friend, would sacrifice for me, or I really am a person that is valuable enough in their eyes to sacrifice for.

Maybe after all the time I spent focused on being there for Magnus, focused on his needs, I forgot about my needs, about my identity. _Did my friends really like me for who I am, not just what I do for them?_

The Capitol's anthem interrupts my thoughts and resounds in the silence of the abandoned tunnels around me.

I don't want to see Arc's face up there; it's a painful reminder of this morning. But there were those two other cannon blasts from today, after his. The curiosity outweighs any further potential pain from remembering. So I look up at the ceiling.

The first face I see is the handsome face of Vesper Prospero from District 1. It looks nothing like the face I saw days ago at the Feast, before we descended into this madness. I wonder if his district partner had something to do with it, or another tribute.

The next face I see is Arc's. He looks happy, like he was when I first remember meeting him. The arena has left no one unaffected. It leaves me wondering for the fiftieth time today if he really could have been planning on killing his three allies in our sleep.

His face fades away, and the face of Reese replaces it. For the first time I realize that, for all of Riley's bluster, Reese outlasted him. But did Riley have anything to do with her death, even indirectly? That's the worst part of being here, surrounded by all this death. The uncertainty, not knowing how some of them are dying.

I take comfort in knowing how Magnus died. I feel as though my guilt is turning into something else, something like gratitude, maybe even awe. He selflessly and courageously sacrificed his own life so that we could have another chance to survive. The arena has changed everyone, but he had the chance to decide to spend the remainder of his shortened life in a positive way.

_That has to count for something…._

Maybe he did it because he saw something in me that I couldn't see for myself. He saw me at my worst, when I…._when I gave into those Capitol pigs and played by their rules to get him his medicine. _He saw what the arena had turned me into, and he accepted that. He didn't judge at all. At least, after he got over the shock of it all. I smile now as I remember his stunned face as he realized exactly what I was doing, as he took in the sight of me: stripped of my armor, taking off my sandals, only wearing my white tunic, pushing it up over my thighs until it barely covered my…

I break out in a laugh, for the first time in I don't even know how long. An honest laugh, because it's funny. Not in a sick way, but in a nice way, to remember Magnus and a happy moment.

_Even after his death, he still helps me. _

That decides it for me. I'm not going to waste his sacrifice for us any longer. He gave his life so that we could continue to live ours. That's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna find what's left of our alliance, or I'm gonna die trying. Me, Riri, and Adia—nothing will keep us apart. _Nothing._

**Chance Hensley, 14, District 2**

I'm doing relatively well down here now. I feel loads better after throwing up earlier. _That pork really had turned bad._

Today has been an eventful day, at least as far as the viewers are concerned. Three deaths in one day—either the gamemakers are vamping up to something big, or there's gonna be another break sometime soon. That's how I see things. And lately, I've been feeling pretty proud of the map I carry and the information I've gathered. Being young is definitely helping me fly under the radar again—I can sneak quietly through most of the labyrinth—that's what I heard someone else call this place.

And there's been no sight or sound of that monster, not since we saw the evidence of that door he had pried open like a can opener. _Maybe they decided to keep it somewhere else while us tributes are "taking care" of one another. _

That suits me just fine, and it gives me more opportunity to continue exploring this enormous place. I knew when I first laid eyes on the map that this place was huge, but actually walking through it, understanding exact distances between here and there, has given me more of an appreciation of just how big this place is. I wouldn't be surprised if it was at least half the size of the arena above ground, if not bigger. Since I helped out that girl, Sam, I've pretty much been exploring all day. I stopped once for a short nap, and then again to confirm the deaths that took place today. Even so, I would estimate I've only explored maybe 10% of what's on this map.

As for ways out of this place, I'm not sure there are any. I found that one locked door with a keyhole and marked it on my map. It's just a guess, maybe that could be an escape route, but if a key for it exists, I would bet the gamemakers won't give it up until they're good and ready. Sometimes I get the feeling that a lot of what's happening is going exactly according to their plans. Their stupid, horrible, maniacal, diabolical, plans_..._

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

Those thoughts won't get me anywhere. If I dwell on them too much, I'll get seriously bummed out. I need to keep going. This map, and the information it contains, is maybe the only advantage I have going for me. Just keep going...

"...Ha..ha….Ha..ha..ha…"

_What is that?_ _What...what is that sound? Do I really hear laughter?_

It's high-pitched, so I think it belongs to a girl. My first assumption, is that someone has definitely gone off the deep end.

My second assumption is well...No. I don't really make any other assumptions, because, really, how could someone find anything remotely funny to laugh about like they are, especially in a place like this, at a time like this.

The laughter stops, but I know its source is around a left turn in the tunnel up ahead. I walk up to the corner and cautiously peer around it, very curious about what I might find.

It's a girl. Not just any girl, but the girl from District 8. One of the leaders of that big rebel group. How she came to be alone, who can tell? I know for a fact from the evening reports that her entire alliance is not yet dead. So what happened? _And why was she laughing?_

She starts up again, like she just can't help remembering a hilarious joke. Now that I see her as well as hear her, I throw out my assumption. This girl, Tully, I think her name is, is genuinely laughing. She has not gone mad or insane, not gone off the deep end as I supposed.

_Have I finally found someone that hasn't been negatively affected by this arena?_

_Could she help me in my quest to find out more about this maze?_

Well, there's only one way to find out. She's still trying to recover from her second fit of laughter as I slowly but purposefully walk around the corner. I try to do this in a way to let her know that I'm not trying to hide from her. She might eventually see me out of the corner of her eye, but I clear my throat to make my presence known.

"Ahem."

She slowly turns to face me, face still crinkled in a huge smile, tears shining on her face, her hands crossed in front of her, holding her sides from the laughter's aftershocks.

I can feel my face reflecting her smile. I can't help it; it's contagious. It feels so good to have a real smile on my face again, the way it used to feel back when I had Milo and Jenette.

Even though I'm not aware of the source of her laughter and happiness, it still feels good. And because of these feelings, I think she just might be the most attractive girl—no—the most attractive woman I have ever seen. Despite the dirty, tear-tracked face, her features are just beautiful. Her dirty blond hair, heart-shaped face, and curvy frame all contribute, no doubt, but I think if I could just harness the power of her smile alone, it could light up this whole maze, even without these torches.

We stand facing each other for maybe half a minute as I'm thinking these thoughts. Finally, I work up the courage to say something.

"Uh, hi."

_Yeah, real smooth Chance_

"Oh, Hi. Chance, right?"

"Yeah," I say. "And it's Tully, yeah?"

"Yep."

_Wow, real talkers the two of us are_.

Well, here goes nothing. "So," I continue, "I was exploring this tunnel until I heard you laughing. I came to see what was up. So, what's up? What's so funny?"

She hesitates, her smile slowly fading away.

"Well, it's been a long day. I was just thinking about a memory with Magnus. It wasn't funny at the time, but now, looking back on it, it's pretty funny. But, it's a long story, and pretty personal…"

"Oh," I say. "That's totally fine. Completely fine. I was just really curious how someone could be laughing like that in a place like this. At first, I thought someone had lost their mind, but when I saw you, I didn't think that anymore. I could tell you were laughing because you were happy, not because you'd lost it. And I knew that maybe, um…" my voice fades.

Tully continues to stand there, hand now on one hip. Her face seems halfway between confused and frustrated. "You knew that maybe, what?" She asks.

_No turning back now. _" I thought that maybe you were someone I could trust. So I stepped around the corner and now I'm risking pretty much everything I have. I've been down here alone almost this whole time. It's worked pretty well so far, but I know that can't last."

"Well," she finally says," You caught me at a good time, I suppose." She takes a couple steps towards me, so now we're within ten feet of one another. "I just decided that I wanted to go find my allies and rejoin them if I could. So maybe, we could also be allies for now."

"Yeah," I say. "I was wondering about that when I first saw you. I knew your alliance wasn't all gone, and I saw that Arc died today. Care to share what happened?"

"It's probably easiest to say that the three of us felt like we needed a time-out from one another. We've all made mistakes. That's what I've just decided. We've all made mistakes, but that shouldn't stop us from making the most of our lives here and now. So I'm going to go back and find them, especially Adia. Is that enough of an explanation for now?"

"Definitely," I reply. "And is Adia the girl from District 3?"

Her eyes light up. "Yes, why?"

"Well, um, it's just...I know where she is, or where she was an hour or so ago. Actually, I have a pretty good idea where everyone is, or was recently." I start to pull out the map from my pack. "I found this yesterday, and I've been exploring and making notes on it and..." I lose my train of thought as I notice her response.

Her eyes widen, and there's that smile again, that paralyzing smile of hers.

Suddenly, she's rushing towards me, rapidly closing the remaining feet between us.

I barely have time to flinch before she wraps me up in a super-tight hug, squealing with delight.

**Adia James, 15, District 3**

_Grrrrrrughhhlll_

This time the growl I hear only slightly causes me to jump as I'm walking along yet another tunnel. Earlier I was dozing off alone in a room when I first heard it. Scared the shit outta me. But then I realized where it was actually coming from...

_My weak-ass stomach_

In its defense, it has been days since we ate, a chicken leg and orange each. And that was only because Riri had the foresight to stuff her face at the feast and pack away food for the rest of us while we were….

What was I doing? Oh, right..I smile.

I was swearing up a storm at Riley, the psycho-giant, for looking at Magnus the wrong way. But really, Magnus collapsed even before Riley could turn around to face him. With both of them gone now, it seems so, so, trivial….so….

_Whew! Just gotta sit for a couple minutes and rest._

I've been searching for Tully ever since this morning. I regret not following her immediately when she slipped away early this morning. At the time, I didn't want to see them. We all needed a break from each other after what happened with Riri and Arc, and what Riri said about Tully killing…

…_..Bolt…..._

_After all the friends we've lost, I still have trouble believing they could actually do those things. Was Arc really gonna kill us in our sleep, or has Riri finally cracked under the immense strain of the maze? And Tully, did she really cause Bolt's death? I know the gamemakers purposely kept the identity a secret, but Riri seemed so sure of herself, saying it in such a matter of fact way_. There's no way it was on purpose…

If I've kept track of the nightly anthems and tribute recaps correctly, this is our twelfth night in the arena, and our third night in this huge maze thingy...uh….what's the word for it?

_Labyrinth_

And that's an accurate count only if they haven't messed with our sense of time. With only the torches to give us light, this could be our second night in the labyrinth, or more likely our tenth, cuz that's what it feels like. So, it's understandable that anyone would be losing their minds, with all the pressure from stress, anxiety, fear, death, exhaustion, hunger…

Grrrrruoo…..

God, it's like my stomach has a mind of its own and it's reading my mind and it knows exactly what I'm thinking about and _What the hell am I talking about?_

…_.You're losing it Adia…._

…_.Well at least I have a stomach…._

_And now, not only are you hungry, but you're having a crazy-ass conversation with yourself. That's fine. That's great. That's fan-freakin'-tastic!_

The two cannons earlier and the faces on the ceiling tonight were further proof that everyone else's nerves are just as frayed as mine. I was expecting Arc's face, but I had no idea I would see Vesper's and Reese's as well. If anything_, _I would have guessed Tesla would go before Vesper, once he realized just how screwed and twisted around her finger she made him to be. Everyone else could see that manipulation a mile away. And who knows where Reese was? For that matter, who knows where anyone is? It's not like they gave us maps to follow in this underground playland…..

Footsteps echo down the tunnel. I'm quite a ways from the last intersection I passed, but I can tell it's coming from that direction. I immediately slump down on my shadowy piece of the floor and don't move. The footsteps draw closer, and I can make out a boy's voice now…"but this door, it's the only door I've seen that's locked with a keyhole."

I see a pair of figures step into the intersection. After all day searching, I don't know if I could have been more surprised than I was upon seeing Chance and Tully stop at the intersection, look each way, and then consult a map that Chance is holding.

_Ok, maybe if it had been Riri with Tully, it would have been more surprising. _

_But seriously, not only is it Tully, who I've been all over the maze looking for, but they're holding a map, A MAP, of all things to be holding. WTFuck_


	3. Chapter 60: Go Confront Yourself

**This chapter and the next one were originally meant to be one chapter, but it would have been one long chapter. Instead, I broke it up so I wouldn't feel pressured to finish the next part in order to post an update. Hopefully the length in chapters is the only noticeable difference between my writing and that of Author of Ice and Fire. Thanks for the review Dictator Mags-We'll see if anyone else from the beginning finds this story. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 60: Go Confront Yourself**

**Riri Kramer, 15, District 6**

AACHOOOO!

Now there's the sneeze I've been waiting for. It's the sneeze that signals when my hunger has reached its peak. I call it "The Hunger Sneeze," of course. For as much of my life as I can remember, this has happened. And out of all the people I've known, I've never heard anyone else describe something like it. As an operative, there were a few times early on where the timing of the sneeze was extremely annoying. After those situations, I did all I could to not let my hunger progress this far.

The timing of the sneeze differs too. Sometimes the sneeze occurs after going without food for one day, sometimes two. After the sneeze, the gnawing hunger sensation goes away. It's not something that immediately concerns me. Sure, after a week or two, my body's energy will be seriously depleted, and I'll lose focus.

_I don't think we'll be here that much longer...one way or another._

What concerns me more is the lack of water. It's not as if there are drinking fountains on every corridor down here. Water is much more valuable at the moment. It's been almost a whole day since I left Adia and Tully, and it's been longer than that since I've had water to drink. The games are gonna go pretty quick if no one has water—quick and boring for everyone watching.

_I'm sure that's why they called it The Hunger Games._

And everyone watching can relate. Maybe that's what they want. They want to remind the districts just how much suffering they've had to endure, and how much they've caused. Hunger exists in every district. Most know what it means to be hungry. And because of the rebellion, mostly District 11, many Capitol citizens know what hunger feels like. Or they know what it means to go without something. Hunger for them probably doesn't even compare to hunger for us.

Quick and boring though, is that really what the Gamemakers had in mind? Are they really trying to starve us, or are they seeing how far we can bend before we snap? One would think they would be excited about what I want to do. Don't they want us to fight? Don't they want me to go after Andromeda?

_Maybe they don't know that's what I'm doing…..?_

Oh, duh.

Of course. It's not like I've come out and said, "Hey, I'm going to fight Andromeda now! Please show me the way." No, I've just been wandering aimlessly through these endless corridors because I literally have nothing better to do.

So, how do I even go about letting them know of my intentions?

I stop walking and look at the walls around me, at the ceiling, and the floor, just to make sure I'm addressing anyone who's definitely watching.

"Hey," my voice rasps quietly. The thirst and disuse of my voice makes talking difficult.

I try again. "H..Hello. Riri Kramer here. I just wanted to let you know that I want to go and avenge my allies, namely Arc. So, if you would kindly point me in the direction of the lift platform thingy that brought us all down to this living hell, I will promptly go take care of the bitch from District 2. Andromeda I mean."

As an afterthought, I add, "And by 'take care of,' I mean, kill." _Just so there's no confusion. _

I stand there a minute longer, waiting for some kind of response. Anything really? Just an acknowledgement that someone, somewhere, heard me.

Maybe she's not there anymore. Surely after confirming his death, she wouldn't wait around for him. Unless she's there waiting for someone else instead? But where is it?

I think back to that first night when we were lowered into the maze, after the "feast." It was pitch black at first, all of us stumbling around, trying to find one another. I think maybe it wasn't until after we had fled that the torches were lit, so I can't be sure of any details of the corridors surrounding the platform area. Even if I could remember, would they look any different from any of these other corridors?

It's at that moment that I notice a thin red line running along the left side of the corridor, just where the wall and floor meet.

_When did that get there? Was it there before I stopped walking, or after?_

I look both ways down the corridor before kneeling down to inspect the red line. A closer look reveals that it is separate from the wall, not paint. I reach out and take hold of it. As I attempt to pull it closer to me, it gives a couple of inches, but that's it. It's pretty taut. It seems like it's just a string of red yarn, or a similar material.

I look both ways again to confirm that, yes, the string stretches both ways, further than I can see. To my left, it runs about fifty feet before turning around a corner to the right. To my right, the strings goes twice as far before reaching an intersection, where it crosses the corridor diagonally and follows the right-hand corridor.

Well, that's a start, but which direction do I follow?

As if in answer to my unspoken question, the string vibrates. And vibrates again. As it vibrates a third time, I can clearly see that the vibrations run from the right-hand of the string and continues along to my left-hand side.

_The Universe provides…and by Universe, I mean, Gamemakers._

_ Unless it's another tribute at the end of this string?...Andromeda?_

"Only one way to find out," I murmur to myself.

I walk over to the intersection, a sudden burst of energy putting a spring in my step.

_Calm down Riri, or you'll screw this up._

Several of my fellow operatives during the war showed me just how true this was; sometimes you didn't live to learn from your mistakes, so you learn from the mistakes of others. When an operative lets her emotions control what she does, she makes mistakes. Too anxious, too excited, and you overlook important details, however small they happen to be.

Learn from their mistakes. For all you know, she put this here herself. It's just as likely they're helping her as they are you.

I stop myself short of the intersection. I edge up to the right corner, crouch down low, and peer around the corner.

Nothing. No one. As far as I can see, the red string continues down this corridor without turning to the right or the left.

I get up and start walking, keeping my footsteps as silent as an operative like myself can. After several hundred feet, the string crosses this corridor and follows the left-hand corridor. Just as I did at the last intersection, I slowly approach and look around the corner.

There's no one there, but this time I can clearly see where the corridor leads. It and the string follow the corridor for about fifty feet until it makes a right turn. And that is the only way to go; there is no intersection, no other choices. So I follow the string to the turn and look around the corner.

This time, I can clearly see where it's leading me. Since it's only one hundred or so feet ahead, I can see the point where the corridor suddenly widens into a chamber. And with my above-average eyesight, I can just make out the figure sitting in the middle of the chamber.

_Andromeda..._

I can't tell if she's spotted me yet, but I back up around the corner anyway. I wait one full minute, then peer around again. She's still sitting in the same position, and it's clear she's waiting for someone.

_Maybe there's another way..._

I backtrack to the last intersection behind me and make a left turn away from the red string. Now I'm following the corridor that runs parallel to the path to Andromeda.

I'm highly optimistic that I'll find another route to her location, but the further I walk, the less hope I have of that possibility. Either the Gamemakers originally created this maze to be like this, or they closed up some of the routes leading back to our entry point. Either way, it seems clear they only want me to reach her by one route. This supposition is only reinforced when, after several hundred feet, I find out that the corridor turns right. A right turn would take me further away from Andromeda, not closer. I reluctantly turn around and head back the way I came.

This time, when I reach the corner leading into the final corridor, I don't hesitate. I round the corner and confidently continue walking. Now, as I'm walking towards her, Andromeda noticeably stirs. She sits up straighter but makes no move to stand. As I approach, I observe torch light as it glints off of the sword she has balancing on her knees.

I'm steps away from the chamber when she slowly gets to her feet, the sword in her hand pointing towards the floor.

I stop at the entrance to the platform chamber. My knives are still tucked into my belt, but my hands are comfortably close to them, ready at a moment's notice. I know why I'm here, but maybe she doesn't.

After several long moments of staring at one another, she breaks the silence...

"Took you long enough, cousin."

**Adia James, 15, District 3**

"So," I say, after Chance and Tully try explaining for the third time, "You both met up because Tully was laughing. Chance found a map, and at one point in time, he knew where everyone else was. That's how you knew which direction to go to find me. And you," I point to Tully, "decided to get the gang back together because you felt guilty about Bolt and Magnus? With Chance's help"

"That's about it," Tully replies. "What Magnus did for us showed me that we have to be here for each other. That's what he wanted, why he sacrificed himself for us. And Bolt…" she pauses, looking down at the floor. "What happened that morning with Bolt…no one meant for that to happen."

She looks back up and meets my eyes, and I see there are tears running down her cheeks.

"We were all so caught up…I was so caught up in the argument…I didn't realize what happened until afterwards. But I knew right away it was my fault when we discovered what happened, and…and I should have said something right away instead of waiting. Waiting was the wrong thing to do. I'm so so…sorry."

I think back to that morning. When we found Volt's body outside, mutilated and carved up with Reese's name, chaos broke out. I was the one that went out with Reese when she made the choice to leave, before she could be forced to. I couldn't stop her, and at the time, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. But when that cannon blast sounded, I had an empty feeling in my stomach. I rushed back in to find my allies arguing, and even then, I didn't have a reason to think that cannon was for one of them.

_ Until we found Bolt_

They told me it was an accident, that they didn't even know how it could have happened. They were fighting, and Bolt was just trying to step in between them to break it up.

That was Bolt. He was the best of us, and he had to die in a freak accident.

But it was an accident that happened while he was trying to make peace. He was the first of us to realize that we had to stick together if we were gonna make it as a team. And now Tully's saying the same thing…

_Can we really go on, pretending that nothing happened? That everything's gonna be ok?_

"So," I finally say, after minutes of silence and introspection, "What do you want from me? What do you want me to say? That I forgive you for what you did?"

Tully looks at me, sadness and confusion mingling in her eyes. "W..w…What?"

"What did you think was gonna happen?" My voice is raised in irritation now. "We were just gonna pick up right where we left off before I found out the truth? That we'll be buddy-buddy and best friends forever? Is that it?"

"I just th-th-thought.." she stammers.

"NO," I interrupt. "I don't think you were thinking it through at all. I think you…"

"Enough already!" Chance shouts, cutting me off.

He looks around us and lowers his voice. "Just enough, ok? You really don't get how sorry she is? She's put her district partner's death behind her, and he sacrificed himself on purpose for you to live. She's in a good place with it, even laughing about the memories they shared. Holding a grudge over Bolt's death is not gonna bring him back. Is that what he would have wanted? For his allies to keep fighting, when he gave his life to stop that very thing from happening?"

That gets to me. That I finally understand. I can't meet their eyes anymore, so I turn away and look down the hall instead.

They're right, in a way. Magnus and Bolt both gave their lives for us in different ways. Even if Bolt didn't mean to die, he still spent his last moments in life trying to make this world better, trying to keep his friends from becoming monsters. If I want to honor his legacy, I need to do the same thing.

Finally, I turn to face them. I look at Tully, who's still crying. "You're right," I say to her. "We can't keep doing this to each other. We have a better chance at working together than we do apart."

We both continue looking at each other, not sure where to go from here.

Then Chance says, "Oh, just kiss and make up already."

I look over at him with a mock-murderous stare.

_ I'm sure that's exactly what you want._

He looks back into my eyes, afraid of what I might do. But all I do is laugh. Then, when he realizes I'm not gonna straight up murder him, the little joker starts laughing too. We both turn to Tully, who cracks a smile and chuckles a little herself. I close the distance between us and wrap her up in a hug. It takes her a few seconds, but she tentatively returns the hug.

_We'll have to keep an eye on that kid._


	4. Chapter 61: Closure

**Chapter 61: Closure**

**Tullia "Tully" O'Doyle, 17, District 8**

I've been pacing back and forth in this stretch of tunnel for hours. Back and forth, back and forth.

It's my turn for night watch while Chance and Adia sleep. I figure pacing helps me keep an eye on both directions regularly. That, and it's the only thing that keeps me awake at this point. For the hundredth time since we left the sun-lit world above, I wonder what time it is. It's been awhile since the last evening report, but probably not more than twelve hours, so…sometime early morning. Probably.

Last night, after sorting through some issues, we decided to find a good place to rest for the night. We figured we might still be relatively safe, from the Minotaur at least, and the audience will be satisfied for a little while longer. After all, three tributes died the day before last.

After walking for a little ways, Chance, led by that map of his, brought us to a chamber off of a tunnel. It's a pretty defensible position—only one door from this tunnel opens into the chamber, and the tunnel runs in both directions for quite a ways before turning. So, I'm pacing, back and forth, in front of the chamber door, where my allies are sleeping.

It still seems weird, thinking about Chance as an ally. I never thought we would gain another ally this late in the game, but here he is. He seemed very eager to help me find Adia, but now it seems like the most important thing to him is mapping out this whole labyrinth. He thinks that if he can just discover all of its secrets, everything will somehow turn out just fine. For a twelve-year-old, he's pretty intense…and dedicated.

_His time is up…_

He may need more sleep than Adia or I, but I think I'll fall asleep on my feet if I try to pace much longer. I volunteered for the first watch, but Adia insisted she be first. She said she had some stuff she had to think about, that there was no way she could sleep, so she might as well stay up and keep a lookout. I reluctantly agreed, went into the chamber and staked out a corner. I rolled up on the floor and took just a few seconds to find a relatively comfortable position to sleep in—as comfortable as I could find on a cold stone floor. I remember thinking, _I would kill for a pillow and blanket_, and promptly fell asleep.

I must have been sleeping like a dead woman, because when I woke up, the first thing I noticed was a warm presence cuddled up against me, holding me from behind. The second thing I noticed was that their arm was around me and their hand was cupping my left breast. At least, that's the position it was in. With leather armor, tunic and undergarment covering it, I doubt whoever this was felt much of anything resembling a breast.

I froze, holding my breath for more than a few seconds, then let it out as I recognized the slow, shallow breaths of a sleeping person. Slowly, I lifted the arm off of me, pulled myself to my feet, and carefully stepped backward over the sleeping form. After backing away a few feet, I noticed that it was in fact the figure of Chance.

_Pervert_! Was the first word that flashed into my mind, but I quickly clamped down on the thought. _He's twelve years old, Tully. I'm sure he just misses his mom…After all, I did comfort Magnus in a similar fashion, one that I also enjoyed…_

As I turned and opened the chamber door, I considered mentioning it to Adia.

_Is it something she needs to know? Do I really think it's an indication of a threat? For all I know, he did it in his sleep, without even thinking about it…_

I decided against it when I saw Adia, sitting up against the wall a few feet away. She didn't react to me stepping out into the tunnel, and I could tell by her eyes that she was barely awake.

_And that's exactly how I feel now_, I think, as I open the chamber door. I notice that Chance is still asleep, rolled up in the corner where I left him. Adia is rolled up as well, facing the opposite corner of the chamber. I quietly walk over to Chance, squat down, tap him firmly on the shoulder, and whisper, "Chance…Chance, wake up."

He rolls over almost at once, and shoots up to a sitting position, awake but confused."

"Chance," I continue, "It's your turn to watch the tunnel. I'm barely awake as it is."

I see his eyebrows narrow and his eyes become more alert, like he's just remembered where he is. Maybe he was sleeping deeply too. Or dreaming.

"I'm hungry," he complains. "And thirsty."

His whining irritates me, but I try to keep this from affecting my face and voice. I respond as gently as I can, as I would imagine my mother might have done. " I know Chance, but we still haven't found anything. Maybe our luck will change today."I give him what I hope is a reassuring smile.

He mirrors my smile and gets to his feet. He pauses, just looking at me. I consider again mentioning how I found him upon awakening early, but decide against it.

_Maybe it's better to just assume the best of him_.

Even so, I wait for him to make his way to the door before I lie down in my corner. He opens the door, steps out, and closes it behind him. I hear him walk away a few steps before I try to get comfortable again and close my eyes.

It's only a few minutes later and I'm still awake when I hear Chance exclaim, "No way!"

I hear his hurried footsteps outside just before he throws open the door and rushes in. "Tully, Adia, wake up!" he shouts.

I jump to my feet in fear, my mind already conjuring up images of what could be outside.

_What if it's that monster…?_

Adia is just sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, when I notice that Chance is holding the map and fervently examining it. "What's going on?" Adia murmurs sleepily.

I second her question with an inquisitive look and a nod of my head addressed to Chance. It's obvious now that we're not in immediate danger, but what could cause him to shout like that?

"It's the map!" he exclaims. "I've been checking it every hour or so since I've had it. When I walked out just now, I checked it, and something was different. Just look!"

Adia and I exchange a quick glance before she gets up and we both walk over to him. He holds the map up for all of us to see. I've seen it before. As far as we understand, it's a large, detailed map of the labyrinth. I examine it closely for a few seconds, but as far as I can tell, nothing has change. I look up at him, my confusion obvious. "What are we looking for, Chance? I don't see anything different."

"No, no," he answers. "Look right here." He points at the map again.

I look. His finger is pointing at a chamber about the size of ours. What I notice now is that there's writing there of some kind, what appears to be a single word:

κλεις

I look up at Chance, speechless. I don't know what it means.

He looks at both of us in turn. "I've been checking the map, like I said. Nothing has ever changed, until now. I don't know what it means, or even what language it's in. All I know is," he pauses, then continues, more certain of himself. "This means something. This is important. It's what I've been waiting for. This is why I was given the map."

I'm not sure about all of that, but I do agree that it might be important. "So, where are we now? Are we close to this, whatever it is?"

"Well, that's the thing that worries me." He points again to the map. "This is our chamber, right here." I see that the square he's pointing at is so close to the new word notated on the map. Suspiciously close.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Adia finally speaks up. "So it's close. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe…Maybe not." Chance replies. "It's clear this is all the Gamemakers' doing. We could just be like pawns in a big game of chess. They know it's important to us. We could be walking right into a trap, or right to one of the other tributes."

"So what?" Adia argues. "We're a group of three. Out of nine tributes, we're most likely the largest group left. If this something or other on the map is important, something we need…who cares what risks there are? It'll be worth it, whatever we have to do, right?" She looks at both of us, as if expecting someone to disagree.

I look over at Chance, only to find that he's also looking at me…Why are they both looking at me?

_ They're deferring to me, like I'm some kind of a leader. _

I consider the options for a few moments. We don't really have many.

We could ignore the thing on the map, but I don't think Chance would stand for that. He would go on his own if he had to.

We could rush in there, like Adia wants, not knowing whether it's a trap.

Or we could go and play it safe, try to be aware and prepared for any possibility. But really, that's not possible; the Gamemakers are playing their own game with us—nowhere is safe—that's their point.

I consider a moment longer, then I state: "We're going for it."

My voice must sound more confident than I feel, because Chance and Adia both look as determined as ever now. So we grab what little we have, two knives and a map, and take a left out into the tunnel. As a group, we walk purposefully to the corner and turn right.

If I remember correctly, it's pretty much a straight shot from here. Just a few intersections and open chambers to pass, then we're at the location marked on the map. We pass the first intersection, and then an open chamber on our right. We walk a full minute before we pass the second intersection. Just before the third intersection, we all freeze as one as we hear a low groaning sound coming from up ahead.

Slowly and silently, I walk up to the intersection and peer down both ways. To the right the tunnel goes on longer than I can see. To the left, I see a turn in the tunnel about fifty feet away. And it's from this direction that we hear a loud bellow, like the sound of a bull about to charge. There's no mistaking where it's coming from…or what it's coming from.

I freeze, both physically and mentally.

I don't hear any sound from behind me, so I can only assume that Adia and Chance have frozen as well. Only one thought is running through my head…

…_This is it—this is the end_…

_Rrroooouuwww_

The bellow again, this time louder and sounding more impatient. It jars a memory loose in my stricken brain…of the last time we heard this sound…Magnus was still with us. Yes, we were together, just days ago. This monster was hunting us, and nothing could deter it. Magnus…he saved us. He stayed behind so we could live.

My thoughts now turn to Adia and Chance behind me, still frozen in place, just as lost and terrified as I am…as I was…Magnus, blocking the door, the monster on the other side…Magnus yelling at us, pleading with us to leave, to save ourselves…running..crying..begging to go back to Magnus…

_It's going to get us all if….if I don't do something_

_._

**Adia James, 15, District 3**

Tully's still standing there. We're all standing here, frozen in terror. We've heard the monster's bellow three times now.

I catch the scent of urine and look over at Chance, the first move I've made since we froze. Sure enough, I notice a trail of it running down his leg and pooling on the floor under his sandal.

_Poor kid…...poor us…_

Tully suddenly turns around and rushes back to us.

She has one knife out and holds out her empty hand to me. "Give me your knife, Adia." Her voice is full of confidence, her face of grim determination. "There's only one thing we can do. It's risky, leaving you with no knife, but it's the best chance we've got."

_She's gonna sacrifice herself….She's got no chance against that thing_…

She's still talking…"Chance, you've got to run. Adia, give me your knife and go, now, before it sees you. I've got a chance to take it down, and if I don't, well….it took Magnus and gave up its chase before….maybe it'll do the same thing now."

I look deep into her eyes. "But, why Tully?," I ask.

"Someone's got to do it, and it should be me. I've let others sacrifice themselves for me for long enough. I'm not worth any more than you are. And…and I'm so sorry for the part I played in Bolt's death. There's no way I can make it up to you, but…I'll do my best."

I look over at Chance, fixing my eyes on his, and I give him an almost imperceptible nod.

I step up to Tully and wrap her in an embrace.

_One last hug…_

Before she can respond, I turn her about and shove her into Chance. He grabs hold of her arms as well as he can for his small frame. I step forward, framing her face with my hands, and kiss her full on the lips.

_One last kiss…_

"I forgive you, Tully," I tell her, just before I turn and run. I'm running down the tunnel, turning left at the intersection. I'm rushing down to the next turn. When I reach it, I pause for one second and look back. Tully has reached the intersection in spite of Chance restraining her with all his might. She's hysterical, but in a somehow calm way, like she knows this is inevitable but can't help but fight it anyway. Time slows down and I can no longer hear her cries.

My eyes meet hers, and for just one second, I think I might break. I'm teetering on the edge of a knife, and I consider running back to them and suggesting we all just get the hell out of here.

But the moment passes, and my resolve hardens for the last time. My eyes linger for one moment longer on those beautiful eyes, then I tear my gaze away and round the corner, lost to them forever.

Time speeds up now. I hear Tully's cries, and Chance pleading with her to run. Then I round another corner and they're gone. All I know now is the monster facing me at the end of the tunnel, no more than 200 feet away. I keep running, almost there…

150 feet…. _What's the best I can do?...The most damage I can make before it gets me?_

100 feet… _The eyes…take out its eyes…less of a threat to anyone else…_

50 feet… _The song…from the train…fiddle kid…._

…._Do you hear the people sing…._

_….Who will not be slaves again…_

25 feet…

…._Will you give all you can give…_

_….Some will fall and some will live…._

15 feet…

…._There is a life about to start…._

10 feet…

…_When tomorrow comes…_

5 feet….

…._I'm coming, Bolt…_

_._

**Chance Hensley, 12, District 2**

I'm still struggling to restrain Tully. It should be harder, so I figure either her energy is seriously depleted, or she really doesn't know what to do. Either way, it's seriously time to go.

"_Chance, promise me you'll take care of her…promise me…be brave..."_ Adia's words repeat in my head.

I've given up shouting; it's not working. "Tully," I say her name in a normal speaking voice. She reacts to her name, so I whisper now, "Tully."

Her body tenses but she stops struggling against me and turns to face me. Tears stream her face and she's breathing heavily. I take her hands in my hands and whisper, forcefully but reassuringly, "Tully, we've got to get out of here. Adia is gonna do all she can, but she's giving us our best chance to get away from that thing. If we don't go now, her sacrifice will be in vain. And…" I hesitate. "She made me promise to take care of you, so that's what I'm gonna do."

I see confusion in her eyes, but she nods slowly.

"Ok then," I say. "We need to run."

I release her left hand and pull her with me, leaving the intersection behind us. We run, take a right turn, then stop at the first door on the left. _This is it…_

I push open the door and rush Tully inside. We slam the door shut together and both of us lean against it, chests heaving as we try to catch our breath for a few seconds.

_Boom_! The cannon sounds, and I hear a quick gasp from Tully. I turn to see that she's staring ahead at nothing. I can't tell if she's lost in thought or actually in a state of shock until she finally whispers, "I'm the last one, the last of our alliance. Besides Riri, and I don't even know where she is."

The sound of the cannon reminded me of my last, really my only, conversation alone with Adia. When Tully relieved Adia from watch duty earlier, I was partially awake. Despite being careful, Tully had awakened me when she got up. When Adia came in, she came over to see if I was awake. I still remember her hurried whispers…

…"_Chance, listen….I've been doing a lot of thinking and….I want Tully to make it. If the time comes, I want to die knowing that Tully is still alive and safe. She's feeling so guilty about what happened to Bolt, and she shouldn't have to. I don't want her burdened by this guilt for the rest of her life. And I want to know that, in the end, my life had at least some meaning…..When the time comes, Chance….promise me you'll take care of her…promise me."_

"How will I know when that time comes?" I asked.

"_Chance, I think it'll be pretty obvious. Please promise me."_

I thought for a few moments before replying. "I promise, Adia. I promise I'll do what I can to make sure she's safe. But I'm scared..."

"_I know, Chance, I know. Be brave, for Tully."_

I look at Tully now, remembering my promise to Adia.

She's looking across the room, more aware than she was before. "Look, Chance!" She gasps.

I turn and look. In the center of the room, I see a large pedestal. Resting on the pedestal is a bronze key.

.

**Andromeda Eriae, 18, District 2**

"Took you long enough, cousin" I say.

Using the familiar "cousin" should give her pause. It's common among most districts to address friends, neighbors and acquaintances with this term of endearment.

And this pause gives me a little more time to observe and analyze.

Observation #1: Riri is here.

Analysis: It's unlikely she just happened upon this location. It's more likely she found my messages written on the walls. That would mean she can understand my message, which means either she was once an agent for the Capitol, or…

_Or the rebels secretly cracked our cipher…_

Observation #2: She didn't come the first time she rounded that last turn in the corridor. I saw her.

Analysis: Either she was waiting around the corner, seeing if I would come to her, or she was looking for another, less obvious approach to get to me. Either one is suspect.

Observation #3: Her hands are mighty close to those two knives of hers.

Analysis: Could be a cause for concern, or it could be because she should be suspicious of everyone, just like any seasoned operative in a war.

Observation #4: Her body language reads "I'm pissed and ready to rumble." Clenched hands, not open. Wide stance, at the ready. Plus, she's failing at hiding her emotions-pain and anger. Oh, to most people, with the untrained eye, she might seem neutral. But to my trained eye, she's tense. It's clear what she's here for. But maybe I can feign ignorance a little longer..

"For what it's worth," I say, trying for sympathy, "I'm sorry about Arc."

She keeps her face mostly neutral for a second longer, then it slips, and anger flashes across her face.

"You don't get to say that," she growls. "You don't get to be sorry for him. It's because of you that I..I…killed him."

Ah, so there it is. When I saw his face last night, whenever it was, I had deduced that he saw my message and tried to act on it. Naturally, he started with little miss secret agent here, being the biggest threat, and she ended it; otherwise, we would have seen other faces from his alliance lighting up the ceiling.

"Actually," I continue, "I'm sorry because he's not here. We would have made a pretty good team, me and him." _Let's see how mad we can get her._

"Well, I'm here now, and he isn't. And it's all because of you. So now you'll get what's coming to you." She's almost shrieking with anger.

"Really," I chuckle. "That's all you've got?"

"How about, You've eaten your last shit sandwich, and now it's time to pay the bill!" She draws her knives.

"Better," I critique. "But I've still heard better trash talk from my three-year-old neighbor girl back home, and she was practicing to be a mime."

"Is that so?" she counters.

"It is if I say it is," I declare.

"Well then, let's dance bitch!"

I'm grinning now. "What say we do."

She yells her big-girl warrior cry, runs and leaps towards me. She brings both knives down at me as I easily bring my sword up to counter. Upon impact, instead of a clang, clang, all I hear is the _Boom_! of a cannon. I look down, half-expecting one of us to fall over dead, but we're both still alive and standing.

Still locked in the middle of battle, we both jump back in surprise as we hear the Capitol's anthem play.

_It's much too early to show the faces, right? No way it's been a whole day!_

But instead of seeing faces on the ceiling, we hear a voice.

"_Attention tributes, attention! Please put down your weapons and give your attention to this most important of messages."_

We both turn to each other, assessing one another, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Fuck that," we say in unison.

* * *

**Well, hopefully this wasn't too much of a cliffhanger. The chapter had to end somewhere. Thanks again for the reviews and critiques. They are greatly appreciated. Please keep them coming. I like hearing what you think will happen next, especially if your tribute is still alive and kicking. Ultimately, you have an impact on how the story is written-let's work together to make this story the best tribute we can make it. **


	5. Chapter 62: Respite

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter is a bit longer, but it's broken up into 5 POV's. Also, I'm adding a forum for this story to my profile. It won't be hard to find, as there's not much on my profile yet. I'm hoping to get some discussion going on what you're predicting will happen now that we're down to 8 tributes. Thanks again for those of you still following the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 62: Respite**

**Aemillius "Del" Lewellyn, 17, District 5**

"_Attention tributes, attention! Please put down your weapons and give your attention to this most important of messages."_

Sam, Kale and I were all startled from our sleep when we heard the Capitol's anthem playing. But upon hearing these words, we've all jumped to our feet, listening attentively so we don't miss whatever this guy has to say.

"_This is Domitius Afer, of the Capitol, and I have good news. In recognition of you, our last eight tributes, we are offering a respite. A laying down of arms….That means you, Andromeda and Riri! Put down your weapons, or you will miss out on this next part." His voice seems more than a little irritated now._

I exchange glances with Sam and Kale. I can't hold back the smirk spreading across my face or the chuckle that comes from within. I can only imagine where they are and what they were doing when they were interrupted.

Well at least two of us in here still have that fighting spirit. Except…I'm pretty sure I know who she'll come for when Riri is dead…

After a few seconds, he continues. "_Now, as you'll all soon find out, this respite will be a break, a breather, from all this fighting and dying. It will include food, water, rest—peace in a sense."_

Now I can't help but grin. All I've thought of this past day has been how we're all gonna drop dead without food and water. One look at Sam tells me that she's on the same page. She's hopping on her feet now, looking like she'll burst if she doesn't scream in delight soon. But I'm sure she's waiting to to see if there's any more important information before she lets loose.

We both turn to look at Kale, only to discover that he doesn't seem to share our enthusiasm. His body looks tense. His eyebrows are furrowed, lips pursed, and if I would guess, he's thinking something like _What's the catch?_ But before he can voice any concerns, Domitius continues.

"_This respite is yours to do with what you wish. Anything you want…besides fighting. During this time, we will be interviewing your family and loved ones, for the sake of posterity. Congratulate yourselves. After all, you've all placed higher in the games than sixteen of your peers."_

Meaning, we're still alive, and they're dead. The bluntness of his words makes my blood run cold. We placed higher than the others in a game, a game where death is the penalty of losing. _Literally a matter of life and death. _

"_You will be given six hours to do what you will and go where you want. If you attempt any sort of violence against your fellow tributes, there will be dire consequences. A fifteen-minute warning will be given before the fighting resumes. And believe me, the fighting WILL Resume. And if you need motivation, there's always the Minotaur…Anyway, only four tributes will move on to the Grand Spectacle, and, in the end, there shall be only one victor. In light of this, give thought to your continued alliances. And, may the odds be ever in your favor."_

I think that's the end of his announcements. The three of us stand here, soaking in his words and thinking over their meaning.

Six hours to do what we want. Then more killing. Or else the Minotaur comes. I don't exactly know what that means, but from the sounds of those deep bellows over the last few days, I have some pretty good ideas, none of them good.

_But no more alliances? _

I look at Sam and Kale as I consider our tentative alliance. For the entirety of these games, they considered me lower than the lowest, the sole person responsible for the Capitol triumphing over the Rebels. But when they learned the truth, my torture, they decided we had more in common than they thought. But what now? What's to come of this new-found alliance? The odds are definitely not in favor of it continuing much longer.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of stone sliding against stone, like a huge rock being dragged across a cement surface. We all turn to see openings forming in the walls of the fairly large room we currently occupy.

On the wall furthest from us and the door, three openings have appeared, From those openings slide what appear to be three pallet beds. These consist of little more than wooden frames filled with straw and covered with a woolen blanket, but they might as well be the best beds in the world. They've got to be infinitely better than the stone floors we've been sleeping on.

On our left, a low table has appeared out of an opening in the wall. This table seems to consist solely of three basins filled with hot water and three small towels. For anyone concerned with their hygiene, the basin is nowhere big enough for a bath, and the towels are definitely not big enough to cover oneself. I don't believe these are provided to address the thick coat of grime that has covered us since the beginning of these games…What…13 days ago now? I guess they're more for comfort, or to provide some semblance of normalcy.

On our right can only be described as a table fit for paradise. I walk over to inspect the veritable feast that lies before us. At least, it's a feast compared to these last few days of nothing, but still not compared to the Capitol's last feast. What draw my attention first are the pitchers of water. Pitchers, as in plural, as in, six pitchers of crystal-clear, refreshing water. Next, I notice a huge wheel of cheese, already cut into thick slices, because hey, the Capitol wouldn't want to tempt us to violence by providing knives, right?

Beside the cheese lay several bowls of assorted fruit, including grapes, both red and green, oranges, apples, bananas, and what I believe are cherries. I remember seeing them in the Capitol, but had no previous experience with them. Several loaves of bread sit next to the fruit, still steaming. The loaves are all slightly different colors, ranging from light tan to golden brown to dark brown. Finally, at the end of the table are various kinds of meat, including thick slices of ham, roast beef, and what seem to be the legs of a fowl. Turkey, perhaps?

As Sam and Kale step up beside me, I can tell we're all thinking the same thing. After several moments of openly salivating, we all throw ourselves at the food. I go for a pitcher of water and end up drenching the front of my tunic in an attempt to chug it all in one go. After that, I get one of the loaves of bread, the darkest one, and rip a chunk off of it. I look over to see that Sam is devouring cherry after cherry and Kale is ravaging a turkey leg.

I'm looking at them, momentarily distracted by their ecstasy at the newfound feast, when, suddenly, I'm hit by a disturbing sense of foreboding. _This alliance won't last the day, if the next six hours…._

I want to voice my concerns about the immediate future, but I'm sure they won't want to hear them at the moment, if ever.

_Whatever….Let them enjoy it while they can._

_._

**Tesla Sinclair, 17, District 1**

"No way, uh-uh, not gonna happen."

I'm sitting in the middle of this room, just down the hall from where it all happened yesterday. Where Reese confronted me, where I finally decided to end her, where…I'm seething in anger now. "Where those idiots ruined everything!"

How dare they? How dare they turn my own district partner against me? How dare they humiliate me like this? Does she really think she can prove that she's smarter than I am?

_No one's smarter than you, Tesla.  
_

Vesper's voice. I hear it now in my thoughts, talking to me. I don't know what it means, but I know he's definitely gone. I saw to that. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. They made it all happen, and they're gonna pay, one way or another. Thinking about Vesper reminds me of yesterday's events, and I don't want to dwell on them right now. I need to figure out what's going on here and now.

I was awakened by the Capitol anthem, then those announcements made to all of us. Shortly after that, the walls opened up and disgorged a bed and two tables. I didn't hesitate in making my way over to the basin of hot water and the towel. I was still covered in the pine-sulfur Greek fire mixture that Vesper had sprayed at me, and the Capitol had not previously provided me with a way to remove it. I wasted no time in removing my armor and clothing and scrubbing all of it off of my entire body. I then soaked my tunic and undergarments in the basin, wrung them out, and hung them over the table to finish drying. I'm not sure if soaking the leather armor will work, or if it will ruin it? Who knows? We'll deal with that problem when we get there.

But who does the Capitol think it's kidding? Can they really enforce a respite, a break from the fighting, like they did for the ridiculous feast? I am curious what will happen if someone does attempt to break their rule, but am I tempted enough to be the one to try? Is it worth it to risk never seeing my family again? My family….

I miss them so much I just can't take it anymore. I wonder what they'll say, if the Capitol really does interview them. How good would it be to hear them again? To see them? I'm so close; 16 tributes down, only 7 left to go, until I'm the last one standing. But they took away Vesper, so what now?

_You took care of Reese easily enough, right?_

It's true, I did. She didn't even put up a fight. But, then again, she had it coming. She was deluded enough to think that we could all still be friends, that all we had to do was talk through our feelings, and the sun would shine again. All I had to do was go along, pretend I had any sort of feelings.

My thoughts are interrupted by the empty knot of my stomach. Only now do I realize how ridiculous it is that I haven't yet eaten or drank. I only gave a passing glance at the food and bed when the tables appeared. I'd been tacky as hell for a whole day, frightened by the possibility of someone else coming along with the means to spark it off. Scrubbing it all off was definitely the priority.

Now my thoughts turn to the food and water crowding the table. It all looks so appealing, I really can't decide where to start. I grab a pitcher of water and a banana, reasoning with myself that after three days of no food and water, it's best to ease back into eating and drinking slowly. After all, I have at least five hours to eat what I need and pack up the rest. There's no telling when we'll find food again, or how much longer these games will continue.

I sit down on the pallet bed with the banana and water pitcher. As I go to take my first drink of water out of the pitcher, I hear Vesper's voice again,_ "What did you do to me?...What did you do to my head?"_

The pitcher is at my lips when I pause, realizing the context of those words…_Vesper, on his knees before me…a pool of blood and drugs mixing around him…glass digging into his skin from the vial he had just shattered on the stone floor._ The memory is so vivid, it's like it's playing out all over again right in front of me.

I look at the pitcher in my left hand, at the water it contains, and I swear I see the smallest hint of color in it, pale rose. On instinct, I toss the pitcher out of my hand. It crashes against the wall, shattering and spilling water everywhere. I get up and go to look, but now it just looks like regular water. If it was drugged, as I just assumed, like what I did to Vesper's water, it would be impossible to tell.

_ He never had any idea. _

I look now to the banana that's still in my left hand, and my eyes drag over all the food still on the table. But…they wouldn't do that, would they? Not during their so-called respite?

_You had your doubts from the moment you laid eyes on it, Tesla. That's why it took you so long to get around to eating._

"No," I argue aloud. "They've stooped low, but they wouldn't do that. Why would they tell everyone to eat, drink, rest, whatever they want to do, if the food and water weren't safe?"

_Maybe it's just your food and water they drugged…_

"But, but why?" I question, feeling my confident grip on reality slipping. "I don't believe that…" My voice tapers off.

_"…tell me you don't know what this is…Tell me!...Make me believe it!"_

It's these words of Vesper's that make me snap with rage. My vision narrows, tinged with red along the edges.

_They know you can't go on without food and water. They'll do to you just as you did to Vesper. _

"What…No! Fuck that! Fuck them and their dirty plans! I'll never end up like him. Never!" As my screams echo throughout the small room, I notice that I've squeezed the banana in my hand to mush. Before I know it, I've walked over to the table and I'm picking up the enormous bowl of grapes. With a huge smile spreading across my face, I spill the grapes on the floor and whip the bowl at the wall, just like the water pitcher. The bowl has barely shattered as I begin stomping on the grapes, reveling in the _squish_ sound and _squelch_ feeling each one makes as I stomp them with my bare feet.

I'm laughing hysterically now as I turn to the rest of the fruit and proceed to chuck them against the wall as hard as I can. I move on to the various loaves of bread, which I take in my hands and crumble into as many pieces as possible. I come to the platter filled with assorted meats. My gaze stops at the turkey legs, and my eyes widen as I suddenly get a fantastic idea.

I snatch two of the legs from the platter and fall back onto the stone floor. It hurts, a lot, but at this point I don't even care. I stick the two legs up in the air and have them take a bow as if on stage in front of all of Panem…

…_Hell, that's exactly where they're at…_

"Well, how do you do," the right turkey leg addresses the left with as smug and snooty a masculine voice as I can muster. "Fancy meeting you down here. My name's Octavian August. I've got an epic name, but a freakin' awful sense of humor."

The left leg speaks up in a whiny feminine voice. "Why, hello Octavian. My name is Julia August, and I suppose that makes us brother and sister. Not that that stops us from 'doing it.' _Wink, wink._ I like your sense of humor because it involves tearing innocent children away from their families and forcing them to kill one another. And I'm the boss of everyone, so that automatically makes me the smartest and best judge of comedy."

"Oh, you're quite wrong on that account, sister dear," Drumstick Octavian replies. "Everyone knows I'm the smartest there is in Panem. That's why I get to be Head Gamemaker and have all the fun, while you're busy all day sitting on your fat arse in boring meetings."

"I do not sit in meetings all day and…do you really think my butt is big, Octavian?" I flourish the body-conscious Drumstick Julia as if she's trying to get a glimpse of her hind-quarters.

"Perish the thought, Julia dear. It is the most perfect rear end in all of Panem, nay, in all the world. Now, come here and give me a big ole smoochy-smooch."

I slam them together, twisting them back and forth and providing gratuitous _mwah-mwah-mwah_ kissy sounds.

I know what I've just done would be the death sentence for anyone else in Panem, but I feel like I've already been given that, so, what more could they do to me?

.

**Riri Kramer, 15, District 6**

I yell in frustration as I try, once again, to find an opening in the force field. But the bowl that I just threw at it bounces right back at me, nearly whacking me in the face as I duck to avoid it. Apparently, the Capitol didn't believe that we would be honorable enough to honor their cease-fire on word alone, so they saw fit to put a force-field between us. For good reason. I still haven't been able to accept that I'll have to wait to get my revenge for what happened to Arc, and I'm guessing it's only been about two hours.

I glance across the room at Andromeda to confirm that she's still in her sitting position, seemingly meditating. She's still surrounded by evidence of food: a banana peel, an apple core, a small crust of bread, and her water pitcher. The only difference now is there's the hint of a smirk on her face.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" I question. "I can't be the only one who wants to continue our epic battle to the death!"

She opens her eyes and fixes them on me. "You're not," she replies calmly. "You are, however, the only one of us who refuses to accept the fact that the Capitol controls just about everything here."

"And what..is that supposed to mean?" I seethe.

She takes a few moments to think over her response. "Just this: If the Capitol wishes us to fight, it will happen. Of that I have no doubt. But if you think you can find a way past the force-field that they have put between us, you are seriously wasting your time."

_Maybe she's right, but…..how can I possibly wait….?_

My unspoken question is answered by none other than Andromeda. "If I can make a suggestion, focus on what your body needs. Like food and rest, maybe a good wiping down with that towel and warm water…."

I remember back to when those things first arrived out of the walls on tables. The Capitol had already put the force-field in place, so they had to give us each small tables. Andromeda wasted no time in making use of the towel and hot water. After that, she drank some of her water sparingly and started with some of her fruit. But all I could do was watch at the time, so focused on my hatred for her that I wasn't even thinking about my own needs.

Now I'm very much aware of the condition of my body. My grimy skin feels like I've slept in a dumpster for a week. My mouth feels so dry I'm surprised I was able to talk just now. My stomach is so empty, it feels like it's shriveled into a grape. And I feel just exhausted, every single muscle in my body.

I start with the pitcher of water. I figure I should take the eating and drinking slow, or I'll puke up anything my body isn't ready for. I reluctantly take only a few sips of water, wishing I could gulp it all down at once.

Then I make my way to the basin of water. I'm also worried of what Andromeda is thinking about me, but hey, the water's not getting any warmer, and I shouldn't care anyway. I dip the towel in it and start to wipe my face and neck. The water's barely lukewarm, but it still feels amazing. I can only imagine what it would have felt like when it was hot. I move on to wiping down my arms and legs.

After that, I pause. Now what?

I consider the areas of my body under the leather armor and tunic, suddenly very self-conscious. Now I do glance over my shoulder at Andromeda, who happens to be watching me now. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing…" I grumble, gritting my teeth. I loosen my armor and set it on the bed where it won't get wet. I figure I'm safe without it for the moment, especially with all the protective measures the Capitol has enforced upon us. With the armor off, my tunic is surprisingly loose, so I decide to finish cleaning myself without removing it. And I use the term "cleaning" lightly since I'm really just rinsing myself with water. But after days of not having the opportunity for any sort of bathing, oh, what a difference does it make!

I decide to dunk my hair right into the basin since the water is still relatively clean. I run my hands through it to get rid of any serious grossness, then I remove it and wrap it up in the towel. Now I take the basin over to the bed. After sitting and removing my sandals, I place my feet into the water. I reproach myself again for the time wasted; this also would have felt great with hot water. After my hair is relatively dried, I take my feet out and dry them as well as I can with the damp towel.

I look over at Andromeda, who's got a smirk on her face. "What the fuck do you want?" I ask. I stand up and approach as close as I can. "Can't a girl take care of herself? Didn't you already do all this yourself? Or are you a fucking cat who can clean herself on demand?"

"No," she answers simply. "I just know there's a time and a place. For everything. Being an operative taught me that much, and more. I would think you would understand...for the same reason."

Panic sets in now. "But, how did you know? I never told anyone…"my voice fades.

"Takes one to know one. Isn't that what they say?" She pauses, considering me further. "It's the way you hold yourself, the way you observe and analyze people and places. Although, lately you've been a bit distracted. And I take full credit for that." She smiles.

That almost sets me off again. I feel the anger rising within me once more.

_No, Riri. That's exactly what she wants._

I push back on my anger and present a more neutral expression. When I don't blow up, her smile widens. "That's it," she applauds. "That's the Riri I'm gonna fight to the death. Before, I was getting you all hot and bothered for a quick victory. But things changed, and this will be so much better. A fight between two secret agents at the top of their game, to determine which one of us is better."

Now I can't tell if she's actually being honest, or still trying to mess with me. Probably both, I decide. But I know her game now, and I'll do what I want. Instead of responding, I walk over to the other table and take a couple gulps of water. After that, I pick up a banana, peel it, and slowly start to eat it.

"I mean what I say, Riri," Andromeda continues. "I want you to be in prime form when we battle. Fuel up, eat, take a nap, whatever you need to do. I promise if you don't wake up to whatever their fifteen minute warning is, I'll give you plenty of time to be ready. Unlike some, I don't kill people in their sleep."

Somehow, I believe her, but I catch her reference to Arc. I ignore the barb, and reply evenly, my mouth full of banana, "Sorry I can't promise you the same sportsmanlike conduct."

I don't bother waiting for a reply as I turn away from her and approach the food again, deciding what I'll eat next and what I'll save for the days ahead.

_Maybe I will take a nap_

_._

**Tullia "Tully" O'Doyle, 17, District 8**

I immediately went for the basin of hot water, of course. With almost no chance at bathing and little privacy since the start of the games, it's been impossible to feel even close to being clean. When I asked Chance if he could give me the room for a little while, he seemed on the verge of tears.

"You're asking me to l..l..leave," he stuttered, lip trembling.

"No," I responded quickly, perhaps a bit too forceful. "I just want to clean myself. I thought maybe we could take turns getting cleaned up, give each other some privacy. You would only be right outside the door. They promised us safety for six hours, so there's really nothing to worry about. You could even take some food and water out with you. Would that be ok? I promise I'll be quick." I gave him the most comforting smile I could muster.

He managed to nod, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He walked over to the table of food and grabbed a water pitcher and some food. By then, I was already removing my armor and sandals. When he shut the door, I began lifting my tunic, then hesitated.

_What about the Capitol? Won't they be watching? Like before?_

I remembered my promise to Chance about making it quick, and decided that was more important than a little discomfort. I also reasoned that the Capitol would show some discretion in this case, and that helped. I lifted the tunic up over my head and laid it out on the table. I removed my undergarments and placed them in the basin to soak. I took the towel and got it wet, making sure to leave half of it dry so I could dry myself afterwards. I wet myself from head to foot, scrubbing at the dirtier areas, especially my feet. I dipped my hair in the water, and squeezed the excess water out. Then I dried myself off with the towel and put my tunic back on. At that point, I called to Chance while I wrung out my undergarments and hung them to dry. All of it took five minutes at most.

When he came in, I gathered some food for myself and made to leave since I knew he needed to clean himself. Except he wouldn't let me; He didn't want to be alone again. I could tell we were both uncomfortable about it, so I suggested blindfolding myself with my damp towel. He agreed that would be ok, so that's what I did. It seemed only a minute later that he said it was ok to look, but I wasn't going to question his hygiene habits because I was so hungry at that point from being in a room with food.

Needless to say, we both stuffed our big fat faces and gulped down more than half of all the water we had.

And now, we're kinda in the middle of an argument. Maybe. I was wanting to talk about our alliance, because I can't call it anything else. The Capitol has made it very clear that, very soon, four more of us will die, and after that, three more, until only one is left. That means the odds are very much not in our favor. But Chance isn't having it.

"I've said already," he replies, "We don't have enough information. I know whatever is behind that locked door is something really important, and it will change the game. We can't make any decisions until we find out what it is."

"But, here's the thing Chance: Whatever it is, I really doubt the Gamemakers will change their rules, especially the one where only one of us can come out of this alive. And, actually, that's really the only rule, besides this temporary truce."

"But what if it keeps us safe, Tully?"

I have to stop myself from blowing up at him. He's just a kid, not even a teenager yet; safety and the present are all that he can think about. But he needs to consider the future. I take a deep breath. "Chance, let's say it does keep us safe. Let's say somehow, we make it out of this maze, and we're two of the final four tributes. What then, Chance? What then?"

"Then, we can help each other. We'll be the last two tributes…." His voice breaks off, and he stares ahead at the wall, blankly. I think he's got it, but just in case…

"Yeah, Chance. We'll help each other out. We'll be the last two. Then…nobody knows. I really doubt I would be able to kill you at that point." I sit myself in front of him, so I know I have his full attention. "Do you really have it in you to kill me?"

He looks deep into my eyes, and I see his body shudder. "No…n.. , Tully. I could never do that. I would never kill a…friend…on purpose..." His eyes lower away to the ground.

I know what occupies his thoughts now. He's thinking back to his friends, Jeanette and Milo. He told me about them last night when we first met. He told me how Jeanette wanted to end Milo's life, because they knew he wasn't gonna make it. He explained their struggle and the accident with the knife, like he had to prove to himself, to me, that he wasn't a killer. And now, all I can think about is how he considers me a friend…

_And that's why we can't stay together any longer_

"You understand now, Milo? "I say at last. "We can't stay together. We may be stronger as a team, but that will only get us so far."

He sits there for so long, deep in thought. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Finally, he looks up at me. "I understand, Tully. We will have to separate. But I really think we should wait until after we look behind the locked door. Is that ok?"

I can tell he's thinking a whole lot more than he's saying, but I don't push it. If we only have a little more time together, I don't want to end it poorly.

"We still have a few hours left, right? You want to know what I would like to do? I ask him.

"What's that," he replies, distantly.

"Take a nap." His expression noticeably lightens. He also looks puzzled, so I continue. "I think rest is what we need most of now. And they said they would give us a fifteen-minute warning before the fighting starts again. I figure that should give us enough time to get to the door and whatever's hiding behind it. What do you think?"

"I would like that," he replies cautiously, a weird look on his face. I can only describe it as optimistically nervous.

"If we lay close, I think we'll be able to fit on one of those beds, together. Would that be ok?"

"Uh, yeah…ok." He replies shyly.

I go over to the nearest bed and lay down on my side, facing towards him. I pat the bed in front of me.

He hesitates, then slowly approaches. He sits on the edge, and then lies down next to me, careful to keep space between us. Also, he's not making eye contact with me.

"It's ok to be closer, if you want. And…you can touch me if that would help you feel better." I'm whispering now. I don't know why, because we're the only ones here, but it seems to put him at ease.

He speaks unexpectedly. "Last night, I didn't want to sleep alone, even in the same room. So I came and laid down with you in your corner. When I went to put my arm around you, to be closer, I…I accidentally put my hand on your..um.." he hesitates.

"You accidentally put your hand on my breast," I finish for him. "You were still like that when I woke up. I was surprised, and I figured you did it in your sleep..."

"I'm sorry." He interrupts. "It's just, it was an accident. But when it happened, it just…it made me feel safe somehow. Like…I was back home for a moment. And nothing like that ever happened back home, or anything. I can't explain it…but it made me think of my mom…and…how she died when I was little."

"It's ok, Chance," I whisper. "You don't have to explain anymore. I understand." I understand, but I don't have to like it. I know what I should do, but knowing that doesn't make it much easier. If it's to comfort a boy who might be spending his last day alive, it's worth it, right? And he called me his friend. Friends can comfort each other, just like I did for Magnus, to distract him from his pain.

"Chance," I continue, "If you want, you can put your hand on my breast again, if it makes you feel better. If it makes you feel…safe."

At the astonished look on his face, I quickly add, "Over my tunic, of course." I can't help but smile a little.

I see the hesitation on his face, but I know he'll do it—he needs this safe haven that I provide on this bed, even if only for a little while.

And he does. He reaches out and places his hand over my clothed left breast. It's a bit different than before—I can feel it, and I know he can feel it. I feel the pressure, and I feel him squeeze gently, but that's it. I'm relieved in knowing that I could trust him. I reach out with my left hand and slowly stroke his hair. He closes his eyes, and on a whim, I lean over and kiss him on the forehead. His eyes stay closed, but he smiles, and I can see all the tension leave his body. He's at peace. Slowly, his breathing steadies and slows until I'm fairly certain he's asleep.

I continue running my hand through his hair until my eyelids start drooping. I take my hand away and set it on the bed. As I feel myself drifting down into the blackness of a deep sleep, I have one last thought:

_He called me his friend._

_._

**Chance Hensley, 12, District 2**

Tully is sleeping, but I'm not.

One thing I got very good at while living on the streets was pretending to sleep. It comes in handy, especially now.

Before, I thought it was best to stay together as long as we could, because I really like Tully. She's my friend. That's why I have to go. Adia made me promise to take care of her, the best I could. And now leaving is the best thing I can do for her. Because, if I'm honest with myself, I have no idea what's behind the door. The key could unlock anything. For better or worse, I want to be there alone to find out the truth of its secrets.

At least, that's what I had decided before Tully suggested taking a nap together. But now, it's taking all of my effort just to stay awake. My body is telling me to go to sleep. Sleep is one thing that hasn't been guaranteed in the arena. Even when I managed to sleep, it was never deeply. It was always tentative sleep, because we never knew when a threat would show up. Now is the one and only time sleep is guaranteed. It's also the only time I'm guaranteed to be able to leave alone, quietly. For all her arguments, I know Tully is just as torn up over the thought of leaving me as I am over leaving her.

The hardest part, though, is this: I honestly can't remember the last time someone did something nice for me like she's just done. Not only has she gone out of her way to make me feel safe and comfortable, but she's used her body to do it. And not in a sexual way either. On the streets, you could always find someone who would give their body, for a price. But there were always selfish motives behind it. At least, that's what I heard. It's not like I would have been a customer of such individuals at my age.

But Tully, she genuinely cares so much for me that she let me hold her breast, something that was probably super uncomfortable for her. And if I leave now, I'll never get the chance to thank her for it.

_Everything's always left up to Chance…_

I almost chuckle at the double meaning, but I don't want to wake Tully. Instead, I make up my mind. I gently squeeze Tully's breast one more time and, before I can change my mind, I carefully roll backwards off the bed.

I stand up, fasten my sandals, and take a few more gulps of water out of a pitcher since water's not something I can conveniently bring with me. What I notice now is that the bread was placed on a small hand towel covering the platter. I take the towel and wrap up the roast beef that's left. I place that, along with a loaf of bread and the bunch of bananas, in my small backpack. I've given it little thought lately because all it contains is my map. I look over at the other table. Next to Tully's undergarments is the one knife we have. I know I'll definitely need it wherever I end up, but Tully will also need it. And I promised Adia….

Before I consider it further, I find myself walking over to the door. I open it, step through, and close it softly behind me. I wait a few seconds to be sure Tully isn't awake. I figure if she follows me out, I can tell her I was taking a leak.

_But that wouldn't explain the backpack with food… _

It doesn't matter. Even after a minute of waiting to be certain, I hear no sounds from the other side of the door. I unroll my map, just to be sure of my direction. As I reorient myself and trace the quickest path from our current location to the locked door, I confirm what I had already guessed at: Tully wasn't exactly correct earlier. Fifteen minutes would not have given us enough time to get ready and reach the door. Even at a dead sprint. But now I figure, at a nice leisurely pace, I might have just enough time to reach it. That is, if I have as much time as I hope I have.

What I'm wondering now as I walk is this: If the Capitol is interviewing my family and loved ones from my district, will they find anyone to interview?


	6. Chapter 63: Kith and Kin

**Chapter 63: Kith and Kin**

**Julia August, President of Panem**

I sit in my comfy armchair, the nice one that I had moved to this small conference room in Octavian's central command center. I figured since I've been spending intermittent periods of time here, I might want something a little more comfortable and familiar.

I'm nursing the remainder of my fourth cup of coffee since this morning. While the tributes have been having a respite, no such rest has been available for us. Secretly, I envy my brother for how little sleep he's run on over the last two weeks. Secretly, though, because I'm pissed as hell on the outside.

Ever since the production teams finished editing the district interviews for our final eight tributes, Octavian and Regina have been going back and forth, arguing about how they'll use them. Some around here, Octavian included, want the tributes to see their respective district interviews, while others like Regina think it would have negative results.

So Octavian is explaining his position, yet again. "…exactly what they need now, after days of relative inactivity. Seeing their friends and family will spark a strength and determination in them that we haven't seen before. They'll realize just how much closer they are to victory and seeing their loved ones."

I stifle a smile as Regina scowls, rubbing her forehead.

_Looks like I'm not the only one affected by lack of sleep._

"Be that as it may, I really think the effects of actually seeing their loved ones could be too much for some of them. I mean, Tiny Tot's got next to no one rooting for him. And frankly, some of the other tributes' situations aren't much better. Remember, we do have other, more entertaining forms of motivation…" She pauses. Of course, we both know what she's referring to.

"Yes, Regina," Octavian replies dryly. "We all know how much pride you take in that ill-placed monstrosity of yours. Even after its unfortunate run-in with a little girl…" Octavian grins openly, and even I can't help the smile that now spreads across my face.

"Oh, yes, why don't you rub it in some more, for the tenth time? How was I supposed to know she was gonna go all _kamikaze_ before I gave the go-ahead for it to move? Besides, it only lost its eyes, and its hearing and sense of smell were way better off to begin with anyway. But my point is, what more motivation do they need to fight each other than the threat of a gruesome death and devouring by a monster? I even prevented it from eating that bitch's corpse, so now it's positively ravenous."

"But, Gina," I reply, seeing an opening to provide input at last. "That's part of its problem. It kills so quickly that it instills little fear. At least that Byron boy struck fear in their hearts by promising a slow and painful death. If anything, a tribute with a death wish might come looking for it just to receive a quick death."

"Well that was hardly its fault after having its eyes mutilated. Next time, I promise it will provide a better show." She seems hopeful that she's won the argument.

"Well," Octavian interjects, "I personally would look forward to the chance to see the tributes' reactions to the interviews we've put together for them. The editors did an excellent job with what they were given. Most should respond positively for us, but there is a good chance that a few will be, well, demoralized, for lack of a better word. Now," he's looking at me now, "Wouldn't that just be perfect for the districts, to see their tributes destroyed as they realize how little they have left to fight for? And you know what they say about cornering a wild animal? Sometimes, desperation brings out a person's wild side."

_Damn him and his perfectly rational mind…._

He knows I can't pass up the opportunity to stick it to the districts whenever I can now. So much bad blood exists between us and the districts. Both of us have very personal reasons to loathe them. A small smile reforms on my face, and I give him a nod. Regina scoffs, gets up and storms out of the room.

"It's settled then," he says once she's left the room. "I'll go make the final preparations. I think I'll play each interview personally for each tribute, simultaneously, and right before we announce the end of the respite…Yes, that will do nicely…" he says, more to himself than to me as he gets up and heads toward the door.

"Oh, and Tavi," I stop him, remembering one more thing on my mind. He stops and turns to face me. "Masterful move in playing those sound clips for Tesla. She's so paranoid she didn't even realize she was actually hearing Vesper's voice aloud. And drugging her food and water…Just..wow."

"Oh…thank you, but it's not…it wasn't like that at all." He replies, uncomfortably. "Her food and water were always as sound as the other tributes'…no drugs of any kind. Tragic timing though…Food and water might have brought her back from the edge…"

"Even better. I look forward to seeing all the interviews and how the tributes receive them. Keep up the good work." I smile reassuringly. He nods, still distracted by his many thoughts and plans, and walks out.

.

**Tesla Sinclair, 17, District 1**

"This is your official fifteen-minute warning, tributes. Fifteen minutes until your respite ends and fighting resumes. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I open my eyes and look up at the ceiling. The world seems to be spinning around. I try sitting up slowly, but the spinning speeds up, so I lay back down.

I must have passed out on the floor while I was lying on my back. The last thing I remember is grabbing those turkey drumsticks and putting on that idiotic show.

_Did I really do that? What in the world was I thinking? _

The sudden sound of a voice in the room slices through my delirium like a knife through gelatin. I can't quite make out the words, but another voice speaks up, a familiar voice. I fight through the dizziness and sit up straight, which gives me a better view of the voices' source. It appears to be a video screen, and it has taken the place of a section of the wall across the room. Once I understand what I'm seeing, what appeared to be my imagination is confirmed as reality. "Archie?" I ask.

_Am I dreaming? Is that really my brother?_

It is, but he appears to be talking to someone else. This isn't a video call, like I first assumed.

_Duh, Tesla. They said they would be interviewing our families. I guess this is it. _

He's being interviewed by a Capitolite reporter with a huge microphone. I guess they figure the district citizens are so dumb and clumsy we can't even be trusted with classy things like lapel mics. I drink in the sight of my brother—tall, skinny, shaggy but well-maintained brown hair, warm brown eyes. It's only been a little over two weeks since I've left home, but it feels like months. The reporter's voice breaks through my reflection.

"Well, Volt, can I call you Volt? Is this all of your remaining family, Tesla's remaining family?

"Well, actually," my brother replies hesitantly, "Most people call me Archie, especially now, after…" He pauses, then moves on. "And yeah, we are Tesla's family, her siblings, and a few of her friends too."

"And who might you be, young lady? You look awfully familiar…" He now directs the microphone to my sister.

"My name is Wirea." She answers confidently. "And I'm Tesla's twin sister. We didn't look this similar when we were younger, but we look almost identical now."

"Very interesting. And what do you miss most about your sister being away?" His question really irritates me, like they're pretending I'm gone on vacation and will be returning any day.

"I miss being able to do pretty much anything with Tess. She was so supportive, and she was basically the glue that kept holding our family together. And.." She trails off, not quite sure she should continue.

"And what? Please continue."

"And she really took on the role of leading our family after our parents were…were gone." She doesn't want to elaborate further, for fear of bringing the Capitol's wrath down on them. Of course she doesn't want to mention our mother's death in the warehouse fire, or our father's death by torture and execution as a convicted rebel.

_Smart move, Wirea._

Smarter than me, I reflect, as I realize that's exactly what I've done in making an open mockery of both our President and Head Gamemaker. I was so focused on myself that I didn't realize my family could still be harmed.

"And who do we have here?" The reporter continues, stopping at our youngest sister.

"My name's Electra, and I'm six and a half years old," she proudly declares in her innocent voice.

"Very nice to meet you, Electra. What do you miss most about your sister being gone?"

"Hmm," she actually contemplates his question while rubbing her chin. I miss how adorable she is. "I think I miss playing with her and seeing the cool toys that she used to invent for me. My favorite was the one that could help you make different shadow puppets."

"Very cool," he responds, expertly feigning interest. "And what would you say to Tesla right now if you could talk to her?"

"Oh, that's easy," she replies right away. "I would tell her to stop being silly and stop being mean, pretending to hurt those other kids. You're not a mean monster. Who would think that's an interesting show anyway?..."

The reporter looks like he's about to burst her bubble of innocence, but Archie steps in. "Ok, Electra, I think that's enough. Let's let the nice man talk to Tesla's friends now, ok?"

I feel my eyes start to well up with tears as Archie leads Electra out of the camera's field of vision. I feel my heart sink as the meaning of her words finally sinks in.

_She still doesn't know. She thinks this is a fabricated television show, that all the children are fine, and that I'll be coming home soon. What's she gonna think when she finally finds out that I might not be returning? _

"And who might you two be?" The reporter now turns to my two best friends.

"I'm Dayta, and his name is Technick. And I want to tell Tesla that we understand why she's doing what she's doing. What I want her to know is I think it's completely stupid that she's not eating or drinking. What are you thinking Tesla? Are you waiting for something better to come along? Maybe some prime rib, or some cupcakes? We care about you and we want you to have the best chance you can at returning home. So eat, drink, and then kick butt!"

She smiles and turns to Technick, who takes this as his cue. "Oh, um, hi Tesla. Yeah, what Dayta said. We care about you. You're usually an eating machine, when you have the time to be in your busy schedule. So, channel your inner pig and have at it. No one's judging you. We love you." He stops talking, realizes what he's just said, and I notice his face has turned a light shade of pink. He's blushing.

I'm smiling because, as usual, he's trying to make me laugh. But his words ring true. Now, I hardly remember why I wasn't eating. My spazz out hardly seems logical to me at the moment. Earlier, when I was making fun of the Capitol, I had all but given up any hope at making it home. Now that I've seen my family and friends again, I'm reminded of what I started fighting for, the reason I did those horrible things to Vesper to begin with. I've come too far now to give up.

I turn around and walk to the table that still contains some food. I'm embarrassed now about the ridiculous things I did earlier. I have a massive headache from just standing after going without food and water for so long, so I drink some of the water, then start assessing what I'll eat now and what I'll save for later.

.

**Andromeda Eriae, 18, District 2**

I happen to be looking at the back wall opposite me when the image appears. I've spent most of the past six hours meditating, calming my body, preparing for the impending battle. I see a woman from the Capitol, standing in the middle of what is no doubt District 2. She's taller than average with a slim build, blond hair and hazel eyes. Her outfit is relatively normal for a Capitolite, and her make-up is surprisingly fitting for a reporter. She's standing near where our reaping took place, holding a microphone. The camera pans a little to the left to show another figure. A small gasp escapes me as I recognize my brother, the only surviving member of our family besides me.

"Here we are in District 2," she begins in a cheery voice, "where word has been sent out to gather any family and friends of Andromeda Eriae. Due to the little information we have on her, it was most difficult to track down people who knew her. But two individuals finally showed up for our interview. Our first one is…what did you say your name was?" She asks my brother.

"Tony. Tony Powers." He responds.

"Ok, Tony. How are you acquainted with Andromeda here in District 2?"

He waits three seconds, then evenly responds, "We're friends from way back. Years ago we met at the market down on Fifteenth, and I remember thinking, 'Wow, this is one of the coolest girls I've ever seen.'"

_Well done, little brother, _I say inaudibly, well aware that in the arena, someone is always listening. He knows the protocol for staying safe. It's nothing less than I've taught him over the last few months, and it's what has kept him relatively safe since the rest of our family was lost in District 4. For the sake of the interview, and his own safety, not only has he changed his name, but he's stuck to the cover story we've constructed as well. If anyone were to find out his identity as the brother of a spy, he would instantly become the target of every nearby rebel sympathizer. But as a close friend, he should be relatively safe, right?

"Well," continues the Capitol interviewer, "I daresay any friend who can get past Andromeda's tough exterior must be a friend indeed. What would you say to Andromeda now, if you could?"

He pauses, no doubt thinking over how to safely word whatever is on his mind. "I would tell her she has nothing to prove to anyone but herself."

That's it, short and simple. I'll have to ponder his words later, because he steps away from the woman as another person enters the camera's frame of view. This girl I also recognize, and I wonder how she will explain her story, especially because I don't actually know her name or identity.

"And what's your name, Honey?" The Capitol woman is clearly going out of her way to put her at ease.

"My name's Delilah," she replies. "And I attended school with Andromeda. We were in different grades, but still spent a lot of time together. I remember her favorite subject was history, and I thought that was odd because no one else seemed to care about it much, least of all me."

Another falsification. Even though I don't know for certain, I doubt her actual name is Delilah. The other part is partially true, but no one could know that the school we both attended was actually a front for the Red Roses, a society dedicated to eliminating rebel cells before they could do any real damage.

"What do you think of Andromeda's performance in the Games so far, Delilah?"

"I think maybe nobody even has an idea of everything that Andromeda is capable of. But I know everyone is looking forward to her upcoming fight." She pumps her fist, which, along with her ridiculously energetic enthusiasm, is totally out of character.

"And what would you say if you could talk to Andromeda, face to face?"

"Um, I would say, 'Hi Meda! Do you remember that one night we hung out at the fair with those boys, I think their names were Allen and Chuck? We were both so into them, and they were into us, totally. That night was so fun, but the next day we found out that Allen was bisexual and Chuck had just been dumped by his girlfriend because she found out he was a eunuch.' Yeah…those guys were such douchebags." She sticks out her tongue, then turns and walks away.

"Uh-huh…" the reporter woman offers, clearly confused and at a loss for words. But she recovers surprisingly quickly. "Anyway, this is Melanie Prinkley, and these have been your District 2 interviews."

The image fades away, leaving the wall looking just as the other walls. I realize I'm standing, which must have happened sometime during the interview. But what occupies my thoughts now is the message given to me by the girl calling herself Delilah. It's clearly for me to understand and no one else. Of course there was never any Allen or Chuck, or any of that stuff.

_Allen was bisexual and Chuck had just been dumped by his girlfriend because she found out he was a eunuch._

Meaning, Amellius has two allies currently, a girl and a boy, and Chance had an alliance with a girl, but is now on his own. Not only that, but he's unarmed.

_Those guys were both douchebags. _

Well, duh. Of course none of them can be trusted. This is the Hunger Games. There can be only one Victor, and it's gonna be me.

.

**Chance Hensley, 12, District 2**

"_This is Melanie Prinkley, and I'm here in District 2 for our tribute interviews."_

These words come from just ahead of me in the tunnel I'm walking down. It's the second voice I've heard since I've been walking alone, getting ever closer to the locked door. I heard the fifteen-minute warning a little while ago, and I picked up my pace. I've been wondering who they would interview ever since they made the announcement, and now I'm gonna find out. I rush ahead to find the source.

I notice a glow midway between two torches placed in the tunnel. I hurry up to it and stop, trying to make sense of what I'm seeing. It's a video panel embedded in the wall, just like something a wealthy citizen of District 2 might have. I see a woman on it holding a microphone and talking. She's dressed in a women's dress suit, so I can only assume she's a professional reporter. Apparently she's talking about me.

"…an announcement calling for people to be interviewed for Chance and Andromeda. While we have a couple individuals waiting to be interviewed next on Andromeda's behalf, none have appeared in support of Chance. And while that might seem sad to many of our viewers, to those in District 2, it's not at all surprising."

I feel like I've been sucker-punched right in the gut, and I hope she leaves it at that. But she doesn't…

"For those of you who don't know, Chance's parents were far from model citizens. During the war, his mother transferred to District 11 in order to help support the rebels. She was killed along with many other rebels when a hospital was bombed. In response, his father went insane and murdered five peacekeepers before he could be detained and promptly executed…"

What she's saying is so unfair. Yeah, mom went to District 11 to help out in one of their hospitals, but she went to help everyone, not just the rebels. And what did they expect my dad to do? We didn't receive any restitution or even an apology after mom died. Who wouldn't be mad? I expect things to get even worse, but nothing can prepare me for the surprise that comes next.

I hear the sound of running footsteps from off-camera, and then the sound of a man's voice, breathing hard. "Am I too late? Did I miss the call for interviews?"

"No, sir." The reporter replies with a smile. "I'm assuming you're here for Andromeda?" She asks, seeming almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No," he replies. "I'm here for Chance. I'm sorry I'm late, but this is the earliest I could get permission to leave my work shift."

"Well, in that case, come over and join me." She's excited now. She must have been disappointed at the lack of people to interview. "What's your name, sir? And how do you know Chance?"

A man appears in the camera's view just as she's finishing her question, and my heart drops. He's dressed in the pristine white uniform of a peacekeeper. And when he turns around to face the reporter, I realize I know exactly who he is. I'm staring at the very same peacekeeper who escorted me to the reaping just a few weeks ago. He's still breathing hard, and I notice he's sweating profusely and his face is flushed.

_He must have run a long way to be so out of breath, especially as a peacekeeper. I think this is about to get a whole lot worse._

"My name is Cornelius Peters, and as you can see, I'm a peacekeeper."

"Right," replies the woman, though her face says _Well, duh!_ "And how is it exactly that you came to be acquainted with Chance? I know our viewers are just as curious as I am to find out how a peacekeeper knows the son of convicted rebels."

"Well, being a peacekeeper here during the war, of course I knew about the Hensleys. I mean, his father killed five of my fellow officers. We knew Chance was still in district, but we never could catch up to him, even after receiving various tips from people. I met Chance the day of the reaping, but I didn't know it was him."

"You didn't know it was Chance, is what you're saying?"

"Right," he replies. "We didn't have an updated image of him, and you know how some kids change so much in appearance? He was wandering around near the city center on Reaping Day. I saw him and assumed he was just another street kid. I even bought him an ice cream cone on our way to the reaping. It wasn't until they checked him in and scanned him that I realized it was Chance. It totally explains how nervous and standoffish he was the whole time, like he expected to be shot any second…"

"Yeah, any kid would be nervous in that situation." She continues. "So, what did you learn about him from that encounter?"

"Well, like I said, I mistook him for just another kid living on the street. He was obviously underfed and dirty, but he seemed kinda nice, in a painfully shy way. When I found out he was Chance, I remember thinking to myself: 'Geez. He's been on the street for three years, all on his own? This kid must be pretty ballsy.' But, if you're asking me, 'Did he seem like the son of a rebel sympathizer and convicted peacekeeper killer?' Then, no, he didn't seem like that at all. And as I think more about it, I don't even know why we were chasing him for so long? Did we really expect him to pay for his parents' actions? What would that prove? And to whom?"

He's looking at the reporter, expecting an answer, and I notice now what's going on. She's looking at the camera, but her eyes seem to be focused elsewhere. She has a finger pressed to her ear, and she's nodding, like she's having a completely different conversation. She looks away to her right, and nods to someone there. Then, finally, turns back to her interview and takes back the microphone. "Thank you, Cornelius. That will be all."

He looks at her with a look of bewilderment, but when he looks away from the camera in the same direction she just did, his face pales, and he mouths a silent _Oh_.

He turns to walk out of the frame, then seems to change his mind. He grabs the microphone out of her hand, looks right at the camera, at me, and continues to talk. "Hey, Chance, I don't know if you will see this, probably not. But if you do, I want you to know that I don't hate you for what happened with your parents. The rest of District 2 might, but I don't. What's happened to you, it's..." He hesitates. "It's not fair. No kid should have to go through that…"

That's as much as he gets out before I see two men walk deliberately in plain view of the audience, forcefully grab Cornelius, and rush him away, causing him to drop the microphone. The reporter doesn't even make an effort to pick it up. She merely slides her finger across her throat, and an instant later the image goes black.

I'm left in the relative darkness that exists between the two closest torches. I don't think I've felt more alone in all my life than I do now, except for maybe after they took away Dad. The one person in District 2, possibly in all of Panem, who I might have called friend, has been hauled away to who knows where. I'm desperately hoping that he isn't punished for standing up for me, but I'm almost certain he will be.

_He didn't just stand up for me. He stood up for all of us. He stood against the Games._

The thought horrifies me so much that I start to run. I run as fast as I can, barely holding my backpack upon my back. I run, trying to escape the fear and guilt that weigh me down. But I can't. Ever.

—

* * *

**Rest assured, this is only the first of two chapters of interviews. It would have been much too long to have all the interviews together. **


	7. Chapter 64: The Sacrifices We Make

**So, I did say last chapter there would only be 2 chapters of interviews, but that was before I had it written out. So here's 3 more interviews, and the last 2 coming soon. Again, thank you, dear readers and commenters and critics and followers. We may be few, but I would seriously write this for just one person if I had to. Good luck reading...**

* * *

**Chapter 64: The Sacrifices We Make**

**Samantha Marie Hoffman, 17, District 5**

"Ugh," I groan. My previously shrunken stomach is full to bursting. At least with all the discomfort in my abdomen, it helps take my mind off of the dull ache from the chest wound I sustained from Vesper at the Circus Maximus. It's not infected, yet, I think, but it's not getting any better either. I just finished the last of the clean linens and bandages after cleaning myself earlier, and I still don't have any topical medicine for it. If it becomes infected from being down here. I don't know what I'll do…

We definitely shouldn't have eaten so much, at least, not all at once. I notice that we ate over half of the food that was set out on the table for us. I look over at Kale and Aemillius, and they look to be in much the same condition as I am. While I'm flat on my back, barely able to move, Kale is sitting up against a wall, holding his stomach, and Aemillius is pacing back and forth, looking like he's about to hurl.

_Urp_! I belch. That feels a little better, but I also just came nauseatingly close to throwing up all over myself and the floor.

Of course, we haven't spent the last six hours just eating. We've also been enjoying each other's company. After Aemillius tried talking about our alliance and the likely ending of it earlier, I took it upon myself to help us forget all about it for as long as we could. So, we've been eating and laughing, drinking and joking, and eating ever since.

But now I wish we had had someone to reign us in a little, to think first about rationing the food, separating some to eat right away and some to divide between us later. Actually, that someone should have been me. After all this time priding myself over my big brain, my logical thinking, and the non-existent rivalry with Tesla, I had a moment of weakness and let my stomach take control over everything. I gorged myself to my heart's content. And now I'm paying the price. We all are.

_"This is your official fifteen-minute warning, tributes. Fifteen minutes until your respite ends and fighting resumes. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

My heart jumps a little, since I've been purposely not thinking about what's going to come next. Aemillius is pacing faster and more anxiously than ever now. I roll myself over in an attempt to at least get to a sitting position. I don't know if I have it in me to stand up quite yet. I'm on my hands and knees when I think I hear a sound from the hallway. I see Kale's head turn in response to it as well, so I know I'm not hearing things. He must have heard more than I do because he suddenly stands up against the wall, much nearer to the door than Aemillius or I.

After a few more seconds, he whispers, "No way," and bolts out the open doorway. Aemillius and I simultaneously make a move to follow. He's fast-walking after him while I'm making another effort to push myself up to my feet. Before I can get further than planting one foot, I notice a change in the wall facing me. A section of it seems to have converted into some kind of video screen. I'm wondering what its purpose is when a picture appears. It shows a woman in a fancy suit holding a microphone in each hand.

Immediately, I call over to Aemillius, who is just about to walk out into the tunnel. "Wait, Aemillius. Look!" I point at the wall as he turns around at the urgency in my voice. His eyes fix on the wall but he stays where he is at the doorway, still with an air of anxiety about him.

I connect the dots right before the woman confirms my assumption. "Good afternoon. I'm Sheila Ryder, and I'm here in District 5, fielding interviews for two of our Final Eight tributes: Samantha and Aemillius."

As she pauses, I turn in time to see Aemillius walk out the door. I assume he's checking on Kale, since he ran out without saying a word. I'm concerned for Kale too, but I can't risk leaving and missing a chance to see my family. I turn around and find myself staring at them. At least, I think it's them.

"I'm here with Samantha Hoffman's family. Would one of you like to introduce yourself and your family to our viewers, please?" My dad reaches for a microphone and Sheila hands it to him.

"Of course, ma'am. My name is Blaine Hoffman. This is my wife Madeline and our daughter Natalie, and we are natives of District 5. Our families have lived here for generations."

"Thank you," she replies. Could you tell us a little about Samantha? What are some of the things she enjoyed doing?"

My father goes to answer again, and it's now that I notice his demeanor. He was serious and over-protective while I was at home, but now he seems so tired, almost beaten down. "As far as I know, her main pursuits ever since she entered school were academic. She prided herself in her intelligence. The many trophies and awards she won show that." He looks at my sister. "Is there anything you would like to add, Natalie?"

She nods and receives the microphone. "Yeah, um, we were like best friends when we were younger. Sam kept the nickname I jokingly made up for her, ridiculous as it was. She even let me come along when she hung out with her other friends. My favorite thing to do with her used to be going over to McCullom Park, one of the only real parks in the city. We would lay down on the grass and look up at the clouds, sometimes for hours. It seems so simple now, but when I was little, it was such huge deal that she would do that with me. But…" She pauses, thinking over her words. "…like Dad said, over the past few years Sam's been focused a lot more on school and stuff. Which, I mean, is great, but, it left a lot less time for us to hang out." Her smile is strained a little, as though she regrets saying so much. She looks over at Mom and hands her the microphone.

She holds the microphone up to her mouth, timidly almost, as if it will bite her. "I think, maybe my husband and daughter are being a little hard on Samantha. I'm so proud of her accomplishments. Someday, they'll get her somewhere in life. Because of her intelligence, she'll have more options to choose from when thinking about a career."

She lets her hand fall to her side, signaling she's done talking for now, and that's when I realize why my family looked so different when I first saw them. It's most obvious when I look at Mom. It's only been a few weeks since I left, but I see new wrinkles on her face, worry lines crossing her forehead. Her hair seems faded and frazzled. As I look from her to Dad and Natalie, I notice that they all look skinnier than they used to be. Sure, we're not as well off as we were before the war, but we still had enough. So what's going on at home that I don't know about? The reporter breaks my line of thought with another question.

"So, what's one thing you would say to Samantha if you could talk to her, face to face?"

My mom holds up her microphone again. "I would just tell Samantha that I'm so proud of her, for all she's done. And I know she has a bright future ahead of her..." Her voice breaks and I can see her eyes tearing up as she hands the microphone to Dad.

He clears his throat. "Samantha, you know we love you, so very much. Whatever happens…we're so proud of the beautiful young woman you've become."

Then Natalie takes the mic. "Samalana Banana, you're my best friend. I miss you, and I miss spending time with you. Promise me we'll go cloud watching together when you come back." Her huge smile wavers, and she looks at the reporter. "And I think there are a few friends here who would also like to say something."

"Terrific," Sheila the reporter responds through a smile that seems more than a little forced. She must have a deadline to meet that's fast approaching.

The camera pans to the right to show my two best friends in the world, Shelby and Marcus. Natalie hands the microphone to Marcus and then returns to standing by Mom and Dad.

Marcus has a huge grin on his face. "Sammy, we've been together since we started going to school. I miss eating pizza with you and beating the pants off you at chess." He pauses. "Just kidding! You always beat me so bad. I wish we could eat a whole pepperoni pizza together right now, but I'll have to wait til you come back home, right? I won't eat another bite of pizza before I can do it with you. Promise."

Suddenly, Shelby takes the microphone from him. "Seriously? You're all just gonna put on a brave face and pretend everything is peachy-keen?"

_Whoa! Shelby can get a little intense at times, but she looks downright mad now._

After looking around at everyone else, she continues. "I mean, we're all working our butts off trying to help Sam get home, and what happens? Nothing." She looks right at the camera, fire in her eyes. "Sam, your family won't say it, so I will. They've all taken second jobs and they're sending as much of their money as they can to the Capitol. They were promised that the money would go towards purchasing things to help you in the Games. They're going without eating some days to help you, and if you're watching this, I know you can see it." She gestures at my family again, just to make her point. "Even Marcus and I have been chipping in as much as we can…But those Capitol bastards are a bunch of fucking liars! That money should be going towards providing you with real food and medical supplies, not fat fucking rats!"

Finally, Sheila steps in. "Thank you Shelby. I'm sure the Capitol just needed your reminder that the money was ready to be used. It is the Capitol, after all, that provides all of this to them, and to us." Her smile remains steady, but her eyes speak caution to my friend. Shelby looks like she'll say more, but instead holds her tongue and nods.

_I had no idea, no idea how much they were sacrificing for me. Am I worth it? Do I have what it takes to make it back home to them?_

I feel tears gathering in my eyes, threatening to overwhelm me and drown me in a sea of inadequacy. But I stop and remember Shelby's words, and their intended purpose. She said those things for me, not anyone else, taking a huge risk in being so bold. My family and friends are sacrificing so much for me. There's no way I'm giving up without a fight. And after everyone else has mentioned my intelligence, I better live up to my reputation.

.

**Aemillius "Del" Lewellyn, 17, District 5**

I was pacing across the room, for hours it seemed like. Back and forth, over and over. I don't know why, but pacing helps me think. It helps lessen anxiety, keeps me sane in a way. Anytime I had the space while I was locked away in Mausoleum, I would pace. Even if there was nothing I could do to fix my situation, pacing calmed me. The consistent motion that kept my body occupied also kept my mind from straying into dangerous areas.

That's what kept me from losing it earlier. I knew we should strategize, plan out what would happen when the fighting started up again. I even recognized Sam trying to keep things light, keeping the jokes and the food coming. But after I was full to bursting, I started pacing. I couldn't argue, and I couldn't bring myself to just leave, so that was my only option.

Only then we were given the fifteen-minute warning, and after that Kale bolted. I was pacing away from him, towards the opposite side of the room, when I heard him rush to his feet. When he ran out, I had no idea what was going on, so I followed him. As soon as I stepped out, I realized it was an interview from his home of District 11. At that point, I figured if he was seeing his family's interview, Sam and I would probably see ours as well, so I turned around and stepped back through the doorway.

Now, I'm standing here watching Sam's family. She's so entranced that she doesn't even realize I've returned, but I'm here standing mere feet behind her and a little to the right. This is one of the most painful things I've endured in my entire life. Yes, I was tortured in Mausoleum, burned, drugged, waterboarded, you name it. In the end, all of that led to spilling information that ended the war, and now every rebel in Panem hates my guts for something they don't even understand. Just like Kale and Sam did before…before we got to know each other.

But this is a whole new level. Now I'm pained on behalf of someone else. Because Sam's family members were the only ones to visit me after the reaping, I saw them, I noticed their physical features. I see now, right away, that they've changed. Not as much as us, of course; we've been half starved in a battle to the death. But these last few weeks have changed them. For some reason, her mom and dad look exhausted. All of their facial features are just…narrower. If I had to guess, I would say they're eating less, for whatever reason. From what I can tell of their personalities, which isn't much since our meeting was so tragic, they all seem strained, like they're putting on a brave face in a bad situation. Totally understandable. Her friend Marcus is just over the top optimistic. But her other friend Shelby, well…she just confirms my observations left and right. Practically starving and working themselves to death, all so they can give Sam her best shot at survival…

I'd like to think that my family would have done the same if they were in the same situation, but, I just don't know. I don't even want to think about it because I'll start wondering where they are, whether they're even alive anymore. And the last thing I want is false hope, because well, let's just face it…False hope does nobody any good, especially not here, in the Hunger Games.

But, Sam must be feeling horrible. She's facing the stark reality of everything her family is sacrificing to give her a shot…I don't even know how Same feels she matches up to it. From my point of view, I'm not sure if any of us—Sam, Kale, or I—have a fair chance at winning. If I learned the same about my family, I would feel crushed under the weight of that pressure, the pressure of needing to give it my all to succeed, to feel worthy of that kind of sacrifice.

And before I even understand what I'm doing or why I'm doing it, I walk up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. I guess I'm doing it to show that she's not alone, that I understand what she's going through. She tenses a little, no doubt surprised at my presence, but she doesn't shrug my hand away. She just turns to face me, tears running down her cheeks, pale green eyes shining.

My mind is scrambling for something to say, something that will give her a boost in this shitty situation, but I'm saved from doing so when I realize the interview is still airing. What specifically caught my attention was hearing my name.

"We've scoured all of Panem, trying to find members of Aemillius' family. From what we've gathered, his mother's family was originally from District 6. Because of his and his family's involvement with the rebels in the war, Capitol leadership has stepped in and blocked us from further investigation. However…" she pauses, seeming quite proud of herself. I hold my breath in anticipation as she continues. "Our reporter stationed in District 6 has informed us that he has found someone claiming to have some relation to Aemillius."

The video feed goes black for a moment, only to be replaced by an image that I assume is from District 6. This reporter is a dark-skinned man, dressed in a fancy blue suit. "Thank you, Sheila," he says in a rich, deep voice. "My name is Marshall Apex, and I'm here in District 6. In the course of interviewing for our District 6 tribute, Riri Kramer, I came across this gentleman, who claims to know Aemillius." He gestures as the camera pans to the left, revealing a plain-clothed man.

I stand where I am, frozen to the spot. My hand is still on Sam's shoulder, but I make no effort to move it. So many emotions rage through me that I can only stand and watch, unprepared for this sudden surprise.

"Please sir," Marshall continues. "Tell us a little about yourself, if you could." He hands the man his microphone.

The man takes it, clears his throat, and speaks into the microphone. "Well, my name is Quidel Boots. I'm a master carpenter here in District 6, and I just so happen to be Del's grandfather. We always called him 'Del.' My daughter and her husband gave him the middle name Quidel, in honor of myself, and we all thought that was easier to say than 'Ay-meal-us.' Anyway, I haven't seen him since, well…must'a been a few years before the war started. O'course, he barely came up to my belly button at that point. Looks much different now, handsome, grown-up.."

"Yes," Marshall interjects. "He must look quite different. What do you think about his performance in the Hunger Games so far?"

"Well now," he pauses, stroking his light gray beard. "Not much to say on that subject…since he was put into a competition not of his own volition. He might have done well if he had gone with that gal, Andromeda, but..then again, he's doing quite well for himself anyway."

"Yes. Being one of the last eight tributes is quite the achievement, which is why we're here. And, sir, what would you say to Aemillius right now, if you could talk to him face to face?"

At this point, he finally turns to the camera. "Don't you give up hope Del. I've not heard from your family since you moved away, but I haven't lost hope. Hope is like a rope, guiding you into the future. If you lose your grip on hope, you've got no stability, nothing to guide you on your course, nothing to give your life meaning. So, don't lose hope. Wherever they may be, your mom and your dad, they need you to hold on to hope, both for your sake and theirs." He closes his mouth, sets his lips with determination, nods his head, and hands the microphone back.

"Thank you, Quidel." Marshall concludes. "We're fortunate to have crossed paths. Back to you, Sheila."

Once again, the image fades and transitions back to Sheila in District 5. This time, however, we find her standing once again with Sam's family. I notice their demeanor has changed dramatically. Where before, they were reserved and optimistic, now they seem nervous and out of place.

"Thank you, Marshall," Sheila responds. "I'm here again with Samantha's family. When they found out that these interviews might possibly be aired for the individual tributes to view, Samantha's family requested the opportunity to send a message to Aemillius as well. Of course, we agreed." She turns to the family hesitantly, as if unsure how to proceed.

Surprisingly, it's Sam's mom who steps forward with a determined look. Her dad appears to be about to say something, but reluctantly stays where he is and says nothing. She's looking down at her feet and wringing something in her hands. It looks like a handkerchief, or a piece of some kind of cloth. When she looks up, her lips are pursed and her eyes are shining. After a moment, she speaks, softly at first, then gaining more confidence as she goes on.

"Aemillius, I'm so s..so…sorry no one showed up here to…support you. I hope they found someone you know in a another District." She pauses, picking over her words purposefully. "When we saw you after the reaping, I felt so bad that no one else had come to see you. We know because we were waiting out in the hall of the Justice Building for a long time to see Samantha. We asked you to take care and stay safe, and you have, both of you. But honestly," she stops, eyes shining with tears." We never expected either of you to be there still, because never did we think this nightmare would stretch for two whole weeks, or more. We thought…one way or another…it would be over quicker…"

This is the first time I've thought about how someone watching this might be feeling, after watching for two whole weeks. Like, waiting for news from the doctor for two weeks on whether a child would live or die. Surely, being here is a nightmare. But watching your children fight to the death, against other children? That's hell…

"Aemillius, I didn't know how to ask three weeks ago, but now I think I can. Please…whatever you can do to keep our Samantha safe, do it. As far as you're willing to go with her, go a little further. I know most wouldn't think it's right for me to ask this of you, and Samantha herself would be very angry with me for doing it. But we're doing as much as we can to see her through this and bring her…bring her back home to us. So please, Aemillius…Del…get her home safe…"

Her voice breaks on that last word, safe, like she almost can't even comprehend the concept of Sam returning home completely safe and sound. Tears are streaming down her face and dripping onto her dress as she drops the microphone and hurries away. The reporter bends down, picks it up, and concludes: "Thank you for that. This has been Sheila Ryder with your interviews from District 5. Good night, Panem!"

As the video fades and the wall returns to the same state as the others, I realize, yet again, that my hand is still somehow on Sam's shoulder. Only now, due to the recent stressful interviews, I'm grasping her tunic a little more in my hand. As she turns again to face me, her lips form a thin line, pursed together so tightly they almost disappear. Immediately I remove my hand and take a step backwards. From the look on her face, I can tell she's upset, angry even. It's probably not primarily directed at me, but I step back again just in case, both to give myself more warning and to continue surveying her.

She's gritting her teeth now as she works to speak in an intelligible manner. "Why…didn't you tell me…that My Family…came to see you after the reaping?"

"I..I thought about it," I pause, searching for the right words to defuse the situation. "That afternoon, on the train, when we were sitting there, assessing the other tributes. You mentioned your family when you saw them in the playback. I didn't know if you knew about their visit to me, so I didn't say anything. I didn't think it was such a big deal…"

"It is so a big deal!" She all but spits out. "You performed so well at the beginning, on the train…assessing me, pretending to be aloof…when all along, you were secretly helping me, keeping me safe, because…because my family told you to…" She pauses, irrational rage hampering her speech.

"No, Sam. That's not how it was. Your mom was right, what she said just now…And I thought exactly the same thing, that they had come to visit me to ask me to keep you safe. But all they really told me was to keep myself safe. I thought it was strange, so I didn't mention it."

"Fine, okay, just fine." She replies, seeming more exhausted now than angry. "But…she had no right…no right at all to ask you to…to keep me safe above everything else you do."

"Of course she did," I retort. "She had every right, as a mother, to ask me to do all in my power to keep you safe, to go further than I might otherwise. She made that choice. And likewise, I can make my own choice. I'm not obligated one way or the other to do anything other than what I choose to do."

"So then what are you going to choose?" She asks pointedly."…because, God knows I haven't been the greatest district partner in the world…making fun of you, making you feel uncomfortable for my own enjoyment, leaving you on your own in the arena without even trying to find you…you have every reason to just walk away, right now…"

"I do," I agree. "But, we're also district partners, and we have a stronger bond than any of the others in the arena because of it. I know there's still Andromeda and Chance, but they never did seem close." I pause, giving myself time to think, because, right now, I really don't know what I'll choose. "I know I really wanted to discuss this earlier, but now, in light of these interviews, we should wait, a little while longer, at least until we can talk with Kale. He's still part of this alliance. Maybe he'll have some insight"

"Ok, ok. We'll wait." Sam agrees. "But the clock's ticking, for real. We have a very limited amount of time before they expect fighting to resume. How long can we afford to wait?"

"Not long." We turn to see Kale standing in the doorway. There's a grim determination in his face, in the way he's standing there, and I'm not at all sure what it means.

"Guys," he continues, "We need to talk."

.

**Riri Kramer, 15, District 6**

_Riri!_

_"Riri!" Mom's calling my name. It's dinner time, and as usual, I'm the last one because I've been playing down at the beach. As I reach the porch, I wipe the sand off of my feet on the welcome mat, thickly woven of sea-grass. I enter our small house through the front door and my nose is immediately greeted with two aromas wafting from the kitchen: freshly baked bread and grilled fish. I walk down the hallway past the staircase landing, and turn into the kitchen. My family is already sitting around the table, holding hands and waiting for me to arrive. I sit down in the spot they saved for me, between my brothers Percival and Irwyn, and take their hands. Father sits at the head of the table, Mother at the foot, and across the table are my other siblings: Seton, Neifien and Dyllon._

_We all bow our heads. I'm waiting for Father to say the traditional prayers of thanks for the meal, but they don't come. I sit here listening to the waves crashing on the beach, just over the grassy hill. Though I've grown up listening to the steady rhythm of the waves, something about it seems unfamiliar. The rise and fall, the crash, somehow seems more pronounced, like a million clanging cymbals. As I'm thinking this, there's a nagging in the back of my mind. Something else about this doesn't feel right. It's like I don't belong here, but that's ridiculous. This is my family, and this is my home. _

_The silence is growing more and more uncomfortable. I think about peeking to see what's up with Father, but I know if I'm caught with my eyes open, I'll be punished. This thought also produces an uncomfortable feeling in me, even as I squeeze my eyes shut more tightly. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, my curiosity outweighs the warning in my head, and I slowly open my eyes all the way. As soon as I process my surroundings and make sense of what exactly I'm seeing, I wish I had never opened them. _

_I'm still sitting on a chair in our kitchen, or what's left of the kitchen. From my vantage point, our house is barely here. What's left is a burnt-out husk, a blackened skeleton, and I wonder how it's standing even as my mind continues to take in the rest of the scene. My family is also here, what remains of them anyway. Their bodies match the house, flesh mostly stripped away to reveal skeletons underneath, blackened beyond recognition. But I recognize them. I know it's still them, and I can only think of one thing that would explain my house and my family ending up in this condition….firebombs….The paralyzing horror of this thought is only doubled by the realization that my family, these skeletons, are all staring at me with their empty eye sockets…._

_Riri! It seems my mother is still yelling at me, her cries reaching me from beyond the grave…._

"Riri!"

I awaken with a jolt, suddenly aware of reality. The afterimages from my dream still linger, but I push them away in order to make sense of what's going on. I look over and see Andromeda standing in the middle of the room, as close as she can get with the force field separating us. I assume it's her that yelled my name to wake me up, and she's probably been doing it for quite some time now.

"What do you want now?" I ask her sharply, my voice conveying all the annoyance I feel towards her.

"Turn around and look," she says calmly, but it's a different calm than before. It's almost like she's sad, and it's that observation that concerns me enough to whirl around and find out what's so important that she's been yelling my name loud enough for the whole labyrinth to hear.

I see my brother, Percival, and he's talking to someone on a video screen, standing in front of what appears to be a carpenter's shop. At first I don't understand what's going on, but then it hits me.

_They said they were interviewing our families, friends and loved ones._

I hadn't even given it much thought. I assumed if I had so much trouble finding out if my family was still alive, how would anyone else be able to? And who would want to? Apparently the Capitol would. But I don't want to waste any more time speculating. My brother is talking.

"…wish Riri could understand why it happened, to know that they're in a better place now and we'll see them again, one day. And to know that I'm still here. I'm here for her, praying for her, sending positive thoughts her way, and that I hope with every ounce of my being that she makes it home. She's all I've got left…" Percival's crying now, shamelessly, in front of me, likely in front of all of Panem. I get the feeling I've missed something, and that feeling is confirmed when I see the reporter close the space in between them and wrap his arm around his shoulders. Shortly after that, he looks up and shakes his head at the camera, and the image goes dark.

"What?" I ask, unable to believe what I'm seeing. "That can't be the whole interview, can it?" I turn to face Andromeda. "What's going on?"

Her face actually registers something resembling sadness, or at least pity. "Riri…they had the interview. It was at least five minutes long, maybe more. You missed almost all of it.

My heart drops. I almost entirely missed seeing my brother. Was he the only one, or did I miss more? "What else did I miss? Who else did I miss? Could…could you tell me? Did you see it all?"

She's looking at me, studying me, a smirk on her face. "Do you really trust me enough to tell you the truth, to tell you everything you just missed? I mean, considering our situation…"

I hadn't thought of it that way. Our interactions have been all over the place over the last few hours. We were ready to kill one another, then she seemed genuinely concerned about my well-being. Now she's wondering how I could trust her, when all I came to do was kill her. I suppose it is a fair question. Do I trust her to tell me the truth? I only have to consider this for a moment before I've decided.

"Yes. If I trusted you enough to wake me up before killing me, I think I trust you enough to tell me what I missed of the interview. I can trust you, right?"

"Yeah, you can, in this anyway." She pauses, considering my face. "First, go drink some more water, use the little girls' room if you need to. Then come back and sit, and I'll fill you in."

I frown and turn away from her. Her strong suggestions make sense, so I follow them. After I return from down the hall and around the corner, I drink some more water, splashing some on my face. Then I come and sit on the floor, facing her as she is also sitting.

"I just have one question before you begin, then I won't interrupt, I promise." She nods. "What will happen if we're sitting here when fighting resumes? I mean…if we're still sitting here talking…"

She answers my unfinished question. "I get it. And like I said before, I don't want to fight you until I know we're both ready. And I think we both want to have this conversation finished before we get there. I guess we'll just have to trust the Capitol to let us be until we're ready." Her answer seems simple enough.

"Trust the Capitol? Is that even possible?" I ask dryly.

She rolls her eyes and ignores my comment. "I watched my own interviews. They interviewed two of my friends from District 2. When it was finished, I turned around and realized you were still sleeping. That's when I first yelled your name. I figured you wouldn't want to miss whatever the Capitol had to show you. I think they actually gave you a little more time before they aired it, but they weren't gonna wait forever."

She pauses, then continues. "Percival was the only one they found to interview. Apparently he had been trying to track you down for quite some time. After finding out you volunteered for the Games, he persuaded District 6 to allow him to move there."

She stops again and turns her head a little to regard me, expecting a question at this point. But I do what I said. I have a feeling I already know what she'll say next anyway.

"The reporter, Marshall, asked about his family, your family. After finding out that he was the only one remaining, he told your brother that he didn't have to talk about it anymore. But Percival…he insisted. He said that if you were really watching, that you deserved to know the truth. He explained that towards the end of the war, he, your parents, and your other older brother Irwyn, were involved in evacuating innocent people who had been caught up in all the fighting in District 4. Using stolen supply ships, they transported families along the coast to a safer location. He said someone must have leaked information, because on the third night of these evacuations, Capitol hoverships appeared from nowhere and began dropping bombs. Somehow, he was thrown from the explosion of his ship and washed ashore the next morning."

She stops now and looks at me reluctantly. This is the closest to a show of emotion that I've seen from her, and it's more than a little unsettling. But I'm missing something, something she hasn't explained yet. So I ask, because I want to know. I need to know.

"But…what about the others? What about…"

She continues, "Seton, Neifien and Dyllon, right? Your younger siblings? Those were their names?"

I close my mouth and nod. That's all I can do at this point.

"They stayed home. They wanted to be involved in the operation, but your parents wouldn't allow it. Percival…after he washed ashore, he walked back along the coast until he came to your house. But…it too, had been fire bombed during the night. He figured whoever had leaked information had also reported the location of their house, since they were in charge of the operation. And Riri.."

"Yeah?" I ask numbly.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. I really did try to wake you up, but it seemed like you were having a hell of a dream. I wasn't sure I was ever going to get through to you, so I did my best to remember all the details of the interview. And Percival, he seemed like he was doing well in District 6. He said he was being set up as a carpenter journeyman, because of previous experience. He was living in the shop, and he seemed like he was eating enough, and mostly content, despite the circumstances that brought him there."

It's this information that shatters the numbness threatening to paralyze me. I realize that I've been preparing myself for this news for a long time. Ever since I started looking for them, asking for news about my family, I knew there was a chance I would learn the worst. But this isn't the worst. Percival escaped. Not only that, but he's in District 6, beginning a new life, a successful one. Hopefully, the Capitol will be satisfied by punishing me and will leave him alone, especially after all that he's been through.

Finally, after all this time, I can have a clear mind on this matter: I finally found out the truth about my family. I even got to see Percival and hear him talk, if only for a minute. Whatever happens next can't take that away from me, but my emotions are all mixed up, especially the ones concerning Andromeda. Is she really my enemy, the girl who showed this kindness to me?

"I know what you're thinking," she says, interrupting my thoughts. "I can read it all over your face. We could walk away, right now, leave what comes next up to fate. But, somehow, I don't think the Capitol will allow us to do that. And, remember Arc. Arc, right Riri? You had to kill him because he was planning on coming here to meet me. You killed your ally, your friend, because of me."

She's right. "You're right." I reply, slowly getting to my feet, once again filled with that determination. "Thank you for what you did for me, but that in no way makes up for your past actions. I won't leave here without avenging Arc."

"Now you're talking," Andromeda replies with a smile. She also stands. "Whenever you're ready."

"Whenever I'm ready? In case you forgot, there's a force f…" I point between us, but just now, I notice that the familiar hum is no longer present. I look more closely to affirm that, yes, the force field is in fact gone. "You knew?" I ask her incredulously.

"Yeah, I knew," she answers with a smirk. "It disappeared right after I started talking, when I said that Percival had moved to District 6."

I start laughing, because I can't help myself. I'm laughing to hide how seriously nervous I am. Nervous because it feels like she's playing with me, like a cat playing with a mouse before it snaps it up in its mouth. I continue laughing as I walk back over to the table where I had so foolishly left the pair of knives with which I should be armed. I turn around to confirm that, yes, she's already drawn her sword. From where, I actually have no idea.

"Whenever you're ready, Riri," she repeats.

_Whenever I'm ready. How chivalrous…_


End file.
